MY RIVAL MY LOVE EXO version
by Ichigo Squirrel
Summary: [CH6]Sebuah insiden mmbuat Luhan terpaksa menjadi pembantu apartemen milik Wufan demi mendapatkan kalungnya kembali. "Xiao Lu! Apa-apaan kau! Kau yang duluan mendekatiku! Kau mau apa! Menciumku hah !"/"Ayo cium ! Cium ! Ayo ayo !"/"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan gadis itu !"/"Jangan terlalu berharap pada Wufan gege-" KRISxLUHAN RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Rival My Love

Pairing: Kris x Luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Kris is Luhan's and Luhan is Kris'

Chapter 1

" Hmmmm.." Chen menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika dirinya telah sampai di bandara. Ia segera membuka kacamata hitamnya, dan menarik kopernya keluar. " Hey kakak, ayo cepat sedikit !" Seru Chen, ketika melihat kakaknya, Luhan, tengah sibuk bergelut dengan barang-barangnya.

" Tu—tunggu sebentar..! Aduh ini—Tunggu !" Sahut Luhan cepat, ia segera menarik koper dan tas-tas miliknya, dan segera berlari menuju kearah Chen yang telah berada jauh di depannya. " Hey Chen, sebagai adik yang baik, kau harus membantuku dong.. Masa kau tega sih membiarkanku dengan barang-barangku sebanyak ini.."

" Lalu apa ? Aku cukup bawa barang milikku, dan kau bawa barang milikmu.. Adil kan ? Dasar wanita.." Ucap Chen mengejek, dan mengacungkan tas dan koper yang tidak lebih besar dari milik kakaknya. Seolah kedut-kedutan membentuk sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Luhan, " Heh, bocah ! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu berkata seperti itu ?! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku ini laki-laki tulen ! Apa perlu kubuktikan keperkasaanku kepadamu huh ?!"

" Apa-apaan kau ? Selama bertahun-tahun kita tinggal serumah, aku sudah sering melihat punyamu tahu ~" Ejek Chen lagi, tawanya meledak ketika melihat wajah sang kakak sudah menyerupai tomat busuk. " Sialan kau Kyuu ! Akan kuadukan pada ibu nanti !"

" Terserah padamulah, baby Luhan . Dasar bocah manja ," Decah Chen sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Kau yang bocah ! Ah sudahlah ! Chen, kita tidak akan beristirahat ?" Tanya Luhan disela 'percakapan hangat'nya.

" Hn ," jawab Chen singkat padat dan tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

" Disini saja ya.." Ucap Luhan tanpa aba-aba langsung memasuki sebuah café yang ramai pengunjung. Chen dengan cepat langsung mengambil kursi terdekat dari pintu, selagi Luhan sibuk memilih apa yang akan dia pesan.

" Nona aku pesan satu ice cappuccino, Chen kau mau pesan apa ?!" Tanya Luhan dengan suara super stereo.

" Ya tuhan, apakah dia benar-benar kakakku ?" gumam Chen. " Samakan saja dengan milikmu !"

" Baiklah nona, aku pesan dua cappuccino, tolong diantar ke meja nomor delapan ," ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum kecil, dan sukses membuat sang penjaga kasir merona merah.

Luhan segera menarik kursi di sebelah Chen, dan tak berapa lama kemudian sang pelayan pun segera mengantarkan ice cappuccino mereka, dan sang pelayan pun cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ia merona lagi melihat senyuman maut Luhan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Luhan segera meneguk ice cappuccino yang ia pesan. Ia mencibil. " Sepertinya kurang sesuatu.." gumam Luhan.

" Nona, aku—"

PLAASSHH

Luhan membelakkan matanya, ketika ia mendapati cappuccino miliknya tumpah tepat ke kaos hitam seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sang lelaki segera membuka kaca mata hitamnya, mengekspos manik onyx indah miliknya. " Astaga.." desah sang lelaki tersebut.

" Ma—ma—maaf !" Luhan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Chen yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Anggap saja kau tidak kenal dia Chen, anggap dia bukan kakakmu. Pura-pura tidak tahu Chen.. Pura-pura tidak tahu ," Gumamnya pelan, dan memandang ke arah lain, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa agak khawatir.

" Tch, " desah sang lelaki tersebut, dan menatap Luhan. " Bisakah kau gunakan matamu dengan baik ?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan nada bicara mengintimidasi. Wajah tampannya yang memang notabenenya terkesan arogan, dan mata tajam menyalang seolah siap membantai habis orang yang telah mengganggunya.

" Maaf .." Ucap Luhan, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi. " Aku tanya, bisakah kau pergunakan matamu dengan baik ?! Memangnya kau tidak melihatku ada di sini apa ?!" Bentak sang lelaki dengan cepat.

" Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf !" Seru Luhan tak mau kalah. " Tapi memangnya hanya dengan minta maaf saja kau bisa mengembalikan bajuku bersih seperti semula apa ?!" Seru lelaki tersebut dengan suara yang tidak kalah tingginya dengan Luhan. Sontak adu mulut itu menyita perhatian pengunjung café itu.

" Baik ! Bila dengan ini kau bisa berhenti membentakku !" Seru Luhan. " Pelayan !" Panggil Luhan cepat, kepada seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja.

" I—iya .." jawab sang pelayan, dan segera menghampiri Luhan. Luhan dengan segera merebut lap kotor yang ada di tangan sang pelayan. Dengan cepat Luhan segera 'membersihkan' noda kotor di kaos lelaki itu, sang lelaki hanya bisa memutar matanya, dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kesal.

" Hentikan ! Kau bisa merusak kaos hitam kesayanganku !" Sergahnya dengan cepat, namun kata-katanya hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Luhan. " Kau mau bajumu bersih bukan ?! Nih.. Kau lihat ! Aku sedang membersihkannya !"

" Hentikan ! Kubilang hentikan !" Serunya dan segera mendorong Luhan hingga jatuh tersungkur.

~~Triiing~~

Sang lelakipun segera membersihkan noda di kaosnya dengan jemari tangannya, walaupun nampaknya tidak berpengaruh apapun.

Lelaki itu pun segera berjongkok, tepat dihadapan Luhan yang masih tetap dengan posisi terjatuhnya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih sebuah benda, tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. " Tidak disangka, selain matamu yang bermasalah, ternyata kau juga tuli. Sepertinya kau salah memilih musuh, bung.." ia berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan, dan menyeringai licik. Lelaki itu pun segera bangkit, dan pergi keluar dari café itu.

" Hey baby Lu ! Kau benar-benar memalukan sekali sih !" Seru Chen, tapi pada akhirnya ia ikut membantu Luhan. " Hey—Chen—"

" Tunggu, kalungmu mana ?" Tanya Chen, Luhan membelakkan matanya, dan segera meraba leher sampai dadanya. " Tunggu.." Luhan pun bangkit dan segera mencari-cari kalung salibnya di kolong meja.

" Tidak ada.. Tunggu ! Jangan-jangan.." Luhan segera berlari keluar. " Hey ! Tunggu ! Astaga bocah itu benar-benar ceroboh sekali ! Awas saja kalau sampai ia membuat masalah lagi ," Gumam Chen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Wufan !" Panggil seorang lelaki tampan bersurai hitam kecoklatan dan bermanikkan senada dengan rambutnya, lelaki yang dipanggil pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. " Maaf ya.. Sudah lama menunggu ?"

" Tidak, aku baru saja datang kemari.." Ucap lelaki yang dipanggil Wufan dan segera memeluk lelaki itu. " Tunggu.. Tunggu.. Bajumu kenapa kotor begitu ?"

" Hhh.. Kau membuatku terpaksa mengingatnya lagi, Yixing.." Ucap Wufan sedikit mencibil, namun kembali tersenyum. " Ini karena ketumpahan cappuccino.. Lagi-lagi orang bodoh yang berjalan tanpa menggunakan matanya untuk melihat.. Tapi tenang saja, orang itu sudah mendapat balasan. Ia telah salah memilih musuh.." Ucap Wufan dengan seringai liciknya ketika melihat kalung dengan bandul salib ditangannya.

" Hahaha jadi siapakah orang yang kurang beruntung itu ?" Tanyanya sembari tertawa kecil, ia tahu betul bagaimana tabiat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

" Tentu saja akan kubuat ia menderita. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, Yixing. Kaos yang kau berikan padaku sampai kotor begini.." Desahnya.

" Tidak apa, kita bisa menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik. Jadi ? Kita langsung pulang ?" Tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Yixing itu.

" Kau maunya bagaimana ? Aku hanya akan mengikuti apa katamu ," Ucap Wufan sembari mengacak-acak rambut Yixing lembut.

" Pulang saja.. Lagi pula dengan baju kotor seperti itu, kau mana mau keluar jalan-jalan denganku.." Ucap Yixing tersenyum kecil. " Iya sih, tapi aku kan sudah berjanji mau mengajakmu berkeliling di Beijing.." Ucap Wufan segera mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

" Jadi ? Pergi sekarang ?" tanya Wufan. " Hm !" Yixing mengangguk dengan bersemangat, dan segera menggandeng lengan Wufan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hosh.. hosh.. Kemana perginya ?" desah Luhan masih dengan nafasnya yang terengah. " Ah itu dia !" Luhan segera berlari menuju kearah seorang lelaki yang sangat familiar yang baru saja ia temui tadi, bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir.

" Sepertinya mereka mau naik mobil.." gumam Luhan dan segera mencari-cari kendaraan yang ia bisa gunakan untuk sementara. " Aha !"

" Nyonya.. Harganya sudah murah sekali, ini bagus untuk dibawa sebagai oleh-oleh untuk keluarga nyonya ," kata seorang wanita paruh baya, yang sibuk menjajakan kerajinan tangannya.

" Ah.. Bagaimana ya, kalau ini kami sudah punya banyak dirumah.. Maaf ya ," kata sang ibu yang ditawari.

" Sepeda !" Seru Luhan, dan segera menaiki sepedanya.

" Hey.. ! Tunggu ! Mau kau bawa kemana sepeda milikku ?!" tanya sang wanita paruh baya itu, sambil sibuk bergelut dengan kerajinan tangannya.

" Ng.. Ng.. Sepedanya boleh kupinjam sebentar kan ? Ini, kurasa ada sedikit uang di kantung celanaku ," kata Luhan dan segera memberikan uang yang ada di saku celananya, dan dengan cepat melesat tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari sang wanita paruh baya itu.

Luhan pun segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan berangkatnya mobil sang 'pencuri' kalung salib milik Luhan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam legam berhenti di parkiran mobil. Diiringi dengan sepeda Luhan yang masih mengekori dibelakangnya. Luhan segera memarkirkan sepedanya, dan bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah mobil, ketika mendapati kedua sejoli tersebut berjalan menuju kearah mall.

Piiiipp~~ Piiipp~~

Dengan tergesa, Luhan segera membuka kunci ponsel touch screen bernuansa hitam miliknya. " Ya—" belum sempat Luhan meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah suara dari seberang sana segera memotong perkataannya dengan cepat. " DASAR KAU XIAO LUUUUU ! KEMANA SAJA KAU ?! SEENAKNYA MENINGGALKANKU DI BANDARA !" seru sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah adik Luhan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chen. Suaranya yang super stereo membuat Luhan terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

" Hey Chen ! Aku belum mau kau buat tuli !" Desah Luhan sambil memegangi telinganya. " Aku sekarang berada di mall, masih me—"

" APA ?! KAU SEDANG DI MALL ?! KAU INGIN MENINGGALKANKU DAN BERSENANG-SENANG SENDIRIAN HUH XIAO LU ?!" Seru Chen lagi, dan lagi-lagi Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari kupingnya. " Bukan begitu !" Seru Luhan, ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Matanya menerawang jauh, ketika mendapati kedua lelaki tersebut sudah tidak ada.

" Aaaaahh.. Ini semua gara-gara kau !" Seru Luhan dan segera mematikan teleponnya. Ia pun berlari sekencangnya.

" Tch, sial.. Aku jadi kehilangan jejak lelaki sialan itu kan.." gumam Luhan, dan terus berlari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kau mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Yixing sesampainya di sebuah coffe bean. " Aku tidak mau pesan apa-apa ," Jawab Wufan singkat.

" Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, nona aku pesan vanilla latte-nya saja satu ," Ucap Yixing. " Baik, satu vanilla latte akan segera diantar ," kata sang pelayan, dan segera pergi.

" Setelah ini jalan-jalan di taman hiburan, bagaimana ?" tanya Yixing. " Aku hanya mengikuti perkataanmu saja ," jawab Wufan sambil mengelus rambut Yixing.

" Huuummm.. Wufannie.." Yixing tersenyum manja.

Luhan berlari, dan segera berhenti menatap sekelilingnya. Ia menatap butik-butik, dan toko-toko accessories, namun hasilnya nihil, orang yang ia cari tetap saja tidak ada. Dan ia kembali berlari menuju ke lantai atas, tempat café dan restaurant-restaurant berada.

Masih dengan hasil yang sama. Nihil. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah coffe bean. Ia terduduk lemas, karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis oleh mengayuh dan berlari, belum lagi ia terkena sengatan sinar matahari di musim panas. Sungguh..

Ia membelakkan matanya, ketika melihat orang yang dia cari. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Luhan pun segera mengekori mereka dari belakang.

" Sebenarnya mereka mau kemana sih ?" gumam Luhan ketika mendapati mereka kembali ke tempat parkir. Luhan pun segera mengayuh sepedanya, ketika mobil mereka mulai tancap gas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kita sudah sampai, my prince.." Ucap Wufan dan tersenyum kecil. " Akhirnya.. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ketika aku meninggalkan China untuk study ke Inggris.. Hhh.. Aku rindu.." ucap Yixing segera keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti dengan Wufan dibelakangnya.

" Tak banyak yang berubah dari taman hiburan ini ," Ucap Yixing bersemangat. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat jet coaster, dan wahana-wahana lainnya. " Aku masih ingat ketika aku memaksamu untuk ikut menaiki komedi putar bersama denganku .."

" Yah.. Saat itu sudah terlalu sore, dan aku tidak mau kena marah ibuku.." Wufan tersenyum tipis. " Tapi akhirnya kau mau ikut naik komedi putar denganku karena aku menangis, hahaha.."

" Aku lebih baik kena marah ibuku daripada harus melihatmu menangis ," ucap Wufan sambil mengacak rambut Yixing.

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil. " Jadi ? Kita masuk ke dalam ?" Tanya Yixing. Sedang Wufan menjawab pertanyaan tadi hanya dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil.

" Ayooo !" Seru Yixing begitu bersemangat, ia segera menggandeng lengan Wufan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hosh.. Hosh.." Luhan segera memberhentikan sepedanya. " Ah.. Sial ! Andai saja kalungku tidak dibawa olehnya, aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini.." lanjutnya.

Ia berjalan dengan lemas, dan tetap mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Piip~ Piip~~ Piiip~~

Luhan segera mengangkat ponselnya yang bordering. " Ada apalagi Chen ?"

" Hey kakak, kau dimana sekarang ?!" tanya Chen dengan nada bicara yang kesal, namun nampaknya ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya sekarang. " Hosh.. Taman hiburan ," jawab Luhan pasrah, tetap berjalan, dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

" Ta—taman hiburan ?! Jadi setelah mall kau mau jalan-jalan di taman hiburan ?! kau meninggalkanku dibandara dan kau malah bersenang-senang di sekarang ?! Huh ?!" Seru Chen dengan nada bicara yang meningkat. Luhan lagi-lagi menjauhkan ponsel flipnya dari telinganya. " Bukan begitu, aku masih mencari kalungku, Chen.."

" Mencari kalung apanya ?! Kalungmu kan hilang di bandara, bukan di taman hiburan !" Seru Chen. " Tapi aku tahu siapa yang mengambil kalungku, Chen ! Aku sedang mencarinya !" seru Luhan yang kesal karena adiknya yang selalu salah tanggap.

" Lalu siapa orangnya ?!" tanya Chen cepat. " Orang yang tadi tak sengaja kena tumpahan cappuccino milikku ," jawab Luhan lemas.

" Ha ? Orang itu ? Kau tahu darimana ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Chen bertubi-tubi. " Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu, ceritanya terlalu panjang bila aku ceritakan padamu sekarang. Kalau mau pulang duluan pulang saja, aku masih harus mengikuti orang itu ,"

" Baiklah hati-haa—"

Tuuuuutttt

Luhan dengan segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

" Wufannie, aku mau itu.." Ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk gulali berwarna pink. "Astaga, sudah sebesar ini masih suka gulali ? Benar-benar tidak berubah.." Decak Wufan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yixing mencibil.

" Iya.. Iya.. Aku belikan sekarang.." ucap Wufan. Yixing pun tersenyum riang. "Setelah ini kita naik komedi putar ya ," kata Yixing sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

" Yixing.. Komedi putar hanya permainan untuk anak kecil, kita bisa naik wahana lain ya ?" Bujuk Wufan ketika melihat Yixing mencibil seperti anak kecil. Walau bagaimana pun ia masih mengingat identitasnya sebagai seorang Wu Yifan, terlebih lagi saat ini ia sedang gencar-gencarnya diberitakan akan menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarganya, jika kakaknya benar-benar meninggalkan keluarganya itu. " Kau mau melihat aku menangis ?" tanya Yixing dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

" Aku yakin kau tidak akan menangis, ayo naik wahana lain saja .." Bujuk Wufan lagi. " Wufan jahat.."

" Hn.. Baiklah, aku mengalah.." Ucap Sasuke sembari memutar bola matanya. " Yaayy! Wufannie memang yang terbaik !" Seru Yixing dan segera menarik tangan Wufan menuju ke wahana komedi putar.

" Benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan ," gumam Luhan, ia segera mengambil gulalinya, dan segera duduk tidak jauh dari komedi putar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mereka berdua pun segera turun dari komedi putar, bergegas untuk menaiki wahana lainnya. Dan Luhan tetap mengekori dari belakang.

" Naik ini ya ! Naik ini !" Seru Yixing sambil menunjuk kearah Jet Coaster. Wufan lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk kecil, dan pasrah ketika Yixing menarik tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

" Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?! Jet Coaster ?!" gumam Luhan ia menelan ludahnya. " Demi kalungmu, Luhan.. Demi kalungmu.. Ini akan cepat berakhir .." Ucap Luhan yang seolah menjadi mantranya, dan untuk memotivasi dirinya sendiri, ia bergegas duduk tepat di belakang kursi milik Yixing dan Wufan.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Jet Coaster pun melaju naik.

'_Sebenarnya kan aku tidak perlu sampai naik ke wahana ini, hanya untuk mengikuti mereka.. ASTAGA TUHAN MENGAPA KAU MENCIPTAKANKU SEBODOH INIIIIII ?!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hueeekk !" Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya, " Hueeeeek.. Uhk.. Uhk.."

..Ssssshhhhh..

Luhan pun segera keluar dari toilet pria, dengan wajah yang masih pucat. Ia menghela nafas beratnya. " Sebentar lagi, Luhan.. Kau harus sabar.." gumamnya pelan. Ia melihat kedua orang yang sedang diikutinya itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet. Luhan pun segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu toilet,dan berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

" Yixing.. Apa kau merasa dari tadi ada yang mengikuti kita ?" tanya Wufan.

" Tidak ah.. Memangnya kenapa ?"

" Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikuti kita ," jawab Wufan pelan, matanya menerawang.

" Wufan, kau membuatku ingin ke toilet.." kata Yixing. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Daiki segera berlari masuk ke salah satu toilet dengan cepat.

BRAK !

" Uwaaaaaaaaa!" Luhan segera menutup pintu toilet itu dengan tergesa. Dan seorang lelaki keluar dari toilet itu dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat marah. " Apa-apaan kau ?! Kau mau mengintipku hah ?!"

Yixing yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar ribut-ribut di dalam pun segera masuk, sedangkan Wufan tidak mau tahu dan tidak menggubris keributan di dalam, ia malah pergi mencari tempat duduk.

" Ma—maaf aku tidak sengaja, kukira tidak ada orang di dalam. Dan kau tidak mengunci pintunya ," jelas Luhan.

" Ah.. Alasan saja kau !" Seru pria itu dan segera menarik Luhan keluar.

" Eh tunggu ada ribut-ribut apa ini ?" Tanya Yixing.

" Bocah ini berusaha mengintipku !"

" Tidak ! Astaga Ya Tuhan.. Demi apapun aku rela bersumpah ! Aku kan sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu pak tua ! Sekalipun aku ingin mengintip seseorang aku pasti akan pilih-pilih, aku tidak mau dengan orang tua galak sepertimu !" Seru Luhan yang sudah naik pitam.

" Dasar bocah sialan !"

" Hey hey sudah ! Dia kan sudah minta maaf ," bela Yixing, Luhan membelakkan matanya ketika melihat Yixing yang notabenenya kekasih dari orang gila yang mencuri kalungnya membelanya. " Lagipula ini semua tidak sepenuhnya salahnya, kan ? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar perkelahian kalian di dalam sana, lagipula itu logis kok. Mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan, dan tidak tahu kau ada di dalam.. Lagipula siapa suruh tidak mengunci pintu toiletnya ," ujar Yixing. Lelaki itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

" Maafkan aku pak tua ," ucap Luhan sekali lagi, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. " Terserahlah.." kata sang lelaki itu dan segera pergi dari tempat itu..

Yixing dan Luhan menatap lelaki itu, dan saling bertukar pandang. " Eehh.. Ano.. Xie-xie.. Karena telah membelaku tadi ,"

" Ya, sama-sama.. Habisnya pria itu aneh sih, ia sendiri yang tidak mengunci pintu toiletnya, tapi masih bisa menyalahkan orang lain. Hahaha.." Yixing tertawa pelan. " Eh.. anoo.. Maaf aku buru-buru ," ucap Luhan cepat dan segera berlari dari tempat itu.

" Hee tunggu ! Bukannya kau mau ke toilet ?! Hey ! Sudahlah.." ucap Yixing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap dan sangat ideal bagi para wanita itu masih belum beranjak dari kursinya, menunggu kekasihnya kembali dari toilet.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, namun ia menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Pertengkaran antara 2 anak muda dan 1 orang tua, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi topik utamanya, melainkan kekasihnya, Zhang Yixing dan seorang lelaki yang pagi tadi menumpahkan cappucinno ke baju kesayangannya-lah yang berada disana.

" Bocah ini berusaha mengintipku !"

" Tidak ! Astaga Ya Tuhan.. Demi apapun aku rela bersumpah ! Aku kan sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu pak tua ! Sekalipun aku ingin mengintip seseorang aku pasti akan pilih-pilih, aku tidak mau dengan orang tua galak sepertimu !"

Pertengkaran tersebut menyita perhatian banyak orang tak terkecuali Wufan. Seringaian tipis muncul dari sudut bibirnya. " Jadi bocah itu yang daritadi mengikutiku ? Apa ia belum jera dengan hukuman dariku ? Biar kuberi pelajaran saja sekalian ,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufan menghampiri Yixing, ia masih tersenyum riang. Setelah puas menaiki beberapa wahana. Matanya masih berbinar. Tak nampak sedikitpun kesan kelelahan dalam wajah Yixing. " Kita pulang sekarang ya ?" Bujuk Wufan.

" Tapi aku masih mau main.." Ucapnya.

" Tapi hari sudah terlalu sore untuk bermain di sini, besok-besok kan masih bisa.. Aku juga sudah lelah, dan kau masih harus mengemasi barang-barang di apartementmu ," Ucap Wufan.

" Tapi—baiklah.." Yixing hanya dapat menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Wufan. Wufan pun bangkit, diikuti dengan Yixing di sampingnya. " Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke apartement ,"

" Tidak usah, nampaknya kau sudah terlalu lelah.. Hmm.. Begini saja, kau mengantarku sampai ke halte bus, dan kau bisa langsung pulang.." Ucap Yixing.

" Ya sudah kalau memang begitu maumu.." Timpal Wufan.

" Akhirnya mereka pulang juga.." Desah Luhan. Ia benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Ia segera mengambil sepedanya. " Sebentar lagi.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufan segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia pun berjalan dengan santai menuju apartementnya di lantai tiga. Masih dengan Luhan yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Ia pun mengambil kunci apartementnya di saku celana jeans panjangnya. Dan segera membuka pintu apartementnya, masuk, dan menutup pintu apartementnya tanpa dikunci. Ia melempar jaket hitamnya, dan melesat menuju ke kamar mandi. Untuk mandi tentunya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luhan berhenti tepat di depan apartement Wufan. Luhan menekan knop pintu apartemen Wufan. " Tidak dikunci rupanya ," gumamnya pelan dan segera membuka pintu apartementnya perlahan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, benar-benar sebuah apartement yang berantakan. Buku komik bergeletakan di sekitar karpet, bungkus makanan ringan dan remah-remah makanan berserakan di meja juga lantai. Pandangannya segera tertuju kearah sebuah jaket hitam yang tergeletak di sofa berwarna krem. Ia berjalan kearah sofa itu, dan memperkecil suara yang dihasilkan oleh langkahnya.

" Dimana ya ?" Luhan bergumam pelan. Ia segera merogoh setiap saku yang ada di jaket hitam tersebut. Matanya kembali menerawang ke seluruh ruangan, dan kembali tertuju pada sebuah celana jeans panjang yang tergantung di dekat sebuah pintu yang ia tak tahu menuju kemana. Dan lagi-lagi ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya. " Hhh.. Tidak ada .." desahnya.

" Kalau tidak ada bagaimana ?! Itu kan pemberian dari ibu.." gumam Luhan lagi—hampir menangis. " Tidak.. Pasti ada di sekitar sini.." Luhan mencari lagi di saku saku celana jeans itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan..

" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Rival My Love

Pairing: Kris x Luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Kris is Luhan's and Luhan is Kris'

Chapter 2

The Little Brat

" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Wufan dan Luhan berteriak bersamaan. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan tubuhnya melemas, dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Luhan membelakkan matanya, ketika melihat sang pencuri kalung miliknya hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya (saja), dan ia bertelanjang dada. Warna kulit putih bersih seperti boneka porselen, membalut tubuh atletis milik Wufan.

" Kau ?! Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini ?! Dan mau apa kau di apartementku ?!" Akhirnya Wufan buka suara. Namun orang yang bersangkutan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan dari Wufan. " Hoy !" Wufan mendekati Luhan yang masih tampak begitu kaget+lemas di lantai. Ia pun membungkuk dan segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Luhan.

Luhan menatap Wufan dengan mulut ternganga. Rambut raven hitam legam milik Wufan yang basah terkena air, dan dada bidang disertai dengan otot perutnya yang masih terhiasi beberapa bulir-bulir air, membuatnya nampak begitu sexy. Belum lagi kulit putih pucatnya yang hampir menyerupai boneka porselen.

" Jangan dekati aku !" Seru Luhan. " Apa-apaan kau ?! Sudah masuk ke apartement orang lain dengan seenaknya, berkata seperti itu pula padaku !"

Luhan membisu. Sedangkan tampak sebuah seringaian di wajah mulus Wufan, dengan cepat dan mengambil kalung yang ia lingkarkan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" Kau mencari ini ?" Tanyanya sembari memperlihatkan kalung di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lagi-lagi Luhan membelakkan matanya.

" I—Itu... Cepat kembalikan kalung milikku !" Seru Luhan lagi. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan Wufan. Wufan pun segera berdiri, dan menyeringai licik. Ia maju beberapa langkah, terus berusaha mendekati Luhan. Dan diikuti dengan Luhan yang masih dalam posisi terduduk, tapi terus mundur.

" Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ?" tanya Wufan, terus mendekati Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri terus berusaha menjauh, namun tubuh kecilnya sudah membentur tembok, tak bisa lagi menjauh.

" Kau mau melakukan apa, bila aku tidak mau mengembalikkan kalungmu ? Huh ?" Seringaian licik kembali terukir di wajah datar Wufan. Ia berjongkok, dan menaruh tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Luhan.

" A—apa yang mau ka—u la—lakukan ?! Ma—mau apa kau ?!" Tanya Luhan gugup dan setengah ketakutan. " Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu.." Bisik Wufan tepat di sebelah telinga Luhan. Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah, entah karena geli atau apa.

' _Demi Tuhan ! Kalau bukan demi kalung pemberian ibuku aku tidak mau berbuat seperti ini ! Ya Tuhan tolong aku !'_ batin Luhan.

" Pergi ! Jangan dekat-dekat !" Seru Luhan dan segera mendorong Wufan sekuat tenaganya. " Kembalikan kalungku ! Sekarang !"

" Jangan seenaknya memerintahku !" Seru Wufan, dan segera berdiri.

Piiiiiipp~~ Piiiipp~~

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering, ia pun segera mengangkat teleponnya. " Chen—" Belum sempat Luhan meneruskan perkataannya, Wufan dengan cepat mengambil ponsel touchscreen bernuansa hitam dari tangan Luhan. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar, dan seringaian pun muncul di wajah tampan Wufan.

GULP

" _LUHAN SEPERTINYA INI BUKAN PERTANDA BAIK !"_

" Hoy baby lu ! Sekarang kau dimana ?!" Tanya suara dari seberang sana yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chen.

" Oh.. Chenchen.." Wufan buka suara, wajahnya kini telah dihiasi dengan senyuman licik. " Baby Lu sedang bersenang-senang di rumahku, kau tidak perlu khawatir ,"

Luhan membelakkan matanya. " Halo ? Ini siapa ?" Tanya Chen.

" Kau sedang berbicara dengan Wu Yi Fan, 'pacar'nya.." Ucap Wufan sembari menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Luhan membelakkan matanya.

" He—Hey ! Apa yang kau katakan ?! Kembalikan ponselku ! Cepat !" Seru Luhan berusaha merebut ponsel dari tangan Wufan, namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan tidak dapat menggapai ponselnya, karena Wufan memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. " Chen ! Dia bohong ! Dia yang mencuri kalungku ! Jangan percaya padanya apalagi dengan perkataannya ! Hey ! Kembalikan ponselku !" Seru Luhan.

" Tunggu.. Apa ?! Kau pacarnya Luhan ?!" Seru Chen, sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

" Ya tentu saja, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan Luhan tampak sangat senang berada di sini, apa kau mau datang kemari juga ?" tanya Wufan, tangan kanannya yang bebas, masih sibuk menghadang Luhan yang ingin merebut ponsel ditangannya.

" TIDAK USAH REPOT-REPOT !" Seru Chen dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt~~~~~

" Ambil ," Ucap Wufan dengan senang hati mengembalikan ponsel Luhan. Luhan menatap Wufan, badannya benar-benar lemas mendengar seluruh perkataan Wufan pada adiknya tadi. Ia pun segera merebut ponselnya dengan kasar dari tangan Wufan.

Luhan membuka ponselnya, dan segera menelepon adiknya. " Chen.."

" AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASAN APAPUN DARIMU ! AKU AKAN SEGERA KEMBALI KE AMERIKA DAN MENINGGALKANMU BERSAMA DENGAN PACARMU ITU DI BEIJING ! AKAN KUADUKAN SEMUA INI PADA AYAH DAN IBU !"

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt

" Tunggu Chen ! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ! Chen !" Luhan menatap ponselnya, dan membantingnya sehingga battery dan chasing nya berhamburan dimana-mana.

" Dasar jahat ! Kau memang benar-benar orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini selain Chen ! Kau mencuri kalungku dan kau berkata yang tidak-tidak pada kakakku ! Sebenarnya apa maumu ?! Aku sudah capek mengikutimu ke mall dan ke taman hiburan dengan sepeda, padahal daritadi aku belum makan, dan sampai muntah-muntah karena naik jet coaster.. Dimarahi orang karena salah masuk toilet !" Seru Luhan dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. " Berisik ," Wufan memutar bola matanya.

" Dan sekarang kau malah bilang yang tidak-tidak pada kakakku.." keluh Luhan lagi. " Sudah.. Diam kubilang !" Seru Wufan kesal karena perkataannya tidak didengar.

" Dan ia akan kembali ke Amerika mengadu pada ayah dan ibu, nanti aku kena marah ayah dan ibu.. Dan aku ditinggal di sini sendirian—" Perkataan Luhan terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bibirnya, Wufan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir tipisnya. Luhan membelakkan matanya, dan segera mendorong Wufan dengan cepat. " Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

" Menciummu, memangnya apa lagi ?" ucap Wufan datar, ia menatap Luhan yang sedang memegangi bibir tipisnya. " Ka—kau ! Dan setelah kau membuat seharian ini aku menjadi sial, kau malah merebut ciuman pertamaku ?!"

Wufan membelakkan matanya, perlahan wajahnya tersenyum menahan tawa. " Ha—Ha—Ha—Hahahahahahaha !"

" Apa yang kau tertawakan ?!" Tanya Luhan dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Jadi kau belum pernah berciuman ?! Hahahaha !"

" Lalu apa !? Apa yang salah ?! Aku mau memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang benar-benar kucintai dan kau—malah mere—but—nya..." Ucap Luhan pelan.

" Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa ?!" Seru Luhan cepat. Lagi-lagi Wufan memperlihatkan seringaian liciknya. " Aku mau kau melakukan apapun yang kusuruh ,"

" Jangan seenaknya begitu ! Kau sudah membuat hariku sial, kau mencari kalung pemberian dari ibuku, kau berkata yang tidak-tidak pada kakakku! Dan—dan.. Sudahlah ! Ayo cepat kembalikan !" Seru Luhan dan kembali berusaha merebut kalung miliknya. " Kalau tidak mau sih tidak apa-apa ," ucap Wufan dan segera menarik kalung ke genggamannya.

" Eee.. Tunggu-tunggu.. Iya-iya, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau, sekarang cepat kembalikan kalungku !" Seru Luhan, diiringi dengan seringaian licik Wufan.

" Tidak semudah itu.." Wufan tersenyum. " Kalung ini kukembalikan setelah seluruh tugasmu selesai ," lanjut Wufan sembari memakaikan kalung dilehernya.

" Kalau begitu apa ? Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau dariku !" Seru Luhan. Lagi-lagi Wufan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kepolosan Luhan. " Hn.. Pertama-tama kau harus minta maaf padaku ,"

" Hanya itu ?" tanya Luhan. Wufan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. " Baiklah aku minta maaf ,"

" Permintaan maaf tidak diterima karena kau tidak ikhlas meminta maaf padaku ," Wufan memalingkan wajahnya.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?"

" Mau bagaimana sih itu terserah padamu, mau bersujud, membungkuk, atau mencium kakiku pun tidak masalah.." kata Wufan. Luhan menatap Wufan dengan mata yang seolah berkata aku-akan-menelanmu-hidup-hidup.

" Ssshh.." desah Luhan. Ia menarik nafas panjangnya.

" Baiklah-baiklah. Apa nama lengkapmu ?" tanya Luhan. " Untuk apa kau tanya namaku ?" Wufan berdecak pinggang.

" Sudah jawab saja !" Seru Luhan dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

" Wu Yi Fan ,"

" Baiklah kalau begitu, tuan Wu Yi Fan yang terhormat.. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan cappuccinoku di kaos kesayanganmu. Aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan mataku dengan baik, jadi mohon maafkan kesalahanku.." ucap Luhan dengan suara yang lembut. Mimik wajahnya benar-benar damai saat menatap Wufan.

Untuk beberapa saat Wufan tertegun, dan wajahnya memerah, entah karena menahan tawa atau apa. Tapi matanya masih tertuju pada Luhan. Sang pemilik surai blonde, manik kecoklatan yang berbinar, dan senyum yang dapat menyaingi malaikat, menambahkan kesan 'imut' di pikiran Wufan. " Hn, kalau begitu, besok kau harus datang lagi kemari ya, aku masih belum memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan untukku nanti ," Ucap Wufan.

" Are ? Masih ada lagi ?!" Tanya Luhan. " Memangnya kau mau bagaimana ? Kau kan sudah setuju melakukan apa yang kusuruh ,"

" Tapi kan tadi sudah, aku sudah minta maaf padamu ," Luhan mencibil seperti anak kecil.

" Tapi aku tidak bilang hanya satu permintaan kan ? Bisa saja dua, atau lebih.."

" Yayaya—terserah padamu saja.."

" Baguslah kalau begitu, kau ingin kalung ini kembali ketanganmu, kan ? Datang lagi kemari besok pukul tujuh tepat, jangan sampai terlambat ,"

" Hn ," ucap Luhan dengan nada kecewa, dan segera keluar dari apartement milik Wufan.

Ia kembali ke parkiran, dan mengambil sepedanya. Ia pun segera menaiki sepedanya, pulang, sambil bergumam kesal.

" Andai saja aku tidak menumpahkan cappuccinoku ke kaosnya, andai saja aku tidak menggunakan lap kotor milik pelayan untuk mengelap kaosnya, andai saja ia tidak mencuri kalungku. Aku pasti tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal konyol yang ia minta, atau mungkin mengikutinya berkencan.. Hhh.." gumam Luhan sembari terus berkhayal. Ia membelokkan sepedanya. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan kejadian-kejadian bodoh yang baru saja terjadi hari ini.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bersama dengan seekor anjing jenis shiba inu, berlari kecil melawan arah dengannya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, ketika mereka nyaris bertabrakan.

" Eeeh—Eeh—Eeh " Sepeda yang digunakan Luhan oleng dan terjatuh.

" Eehh ? Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya sang lelaki dengan manik hitam sekelam malam, anjing itu segera mengikuti majikannya yang segera menghampiri Luhan yang terjatuh tertimpa sepedanya.

" Ugh.. I—iya tidak apa-apa ," jawab Luhan berusaha bangkit, namun tetap saja tidak bisa karena kakinya terluka lumayan menyakitkan.

" Maaf-maaf.. Mari kubantu ," ucap sang lelaki itu dan segera membantu Luhan berdiri. " Ah.. Kakimu terluka !"

" Lu—luka kecil seperti ini tidak masalah bagiku, hehe.." Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, dan membersihkan lukanya dari kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menempel.

" Tapi.. Kakimu berdarah.. Kau mau keapartementku dulu ? Aku akan mengobati lukamu ," kata lelaki itu dengan wajah yang nampak begitu khawatir.

" Areeee.. Tidak perlu repot-repot, rumahku dekat kok dari sini, hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi ," jawab Luhan seadanya.

" Ah.. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu, kalau aku tidak menghalangi jalanmu, pasti kau tidak akan terjatuh kan ?"

" Ahaha.. Ini juga salahku, tidak terlalu pandai mengendalikan sepeda pada saat-saat seperti ini, hehe.." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Uh.. Kalau begitu bila kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu, sebagai permintaan maaf.. Oh iya, siapa namamu ? Namaku Sehun ," ucap lelaki yang bernama Sehun itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Un.. Luhan. Xi Luhan ," jawab Luhan sembari menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, dan segera menjabat tangan Sehun. " Janji ya, nanti kalau bertemu lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu makan.. Hehe.." ucap Sehun.

" Huumm.. Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan melupakan janjimu, sampai jumpa !" Luhan tersenyum kecil, dan melambaikan tangannya, diiringi dengan Sehun yang melakukan hal yang sama. Luhan pun segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Bagaimana kencanmu dengan lelaki aneh itu ?" Tanya Chen sembari membereskan barang-barang ke dalam kopernya.

" Apa maksudmu dengan berkencan ?" Luhan memutar bola matanya dan segera menghampiri Chen. " Chen—kau sungguhan mau kembali ke Amerika ?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat koper dan tas yang dibawa oleh adiknya.

" Tentu saja ! Kau tega meninggalkanku di bandara, membuatku malu karena perdebatanmu dengan 'orang yang mencuri kalungmu' ," ucap Chen dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. " Kau juga meninggalkan aku, dan bersenang-senang ke mall, lalu seenaknya menyalahkanku entah karena apa. Saat kutanya tentang si pencuri kalung itu kau malah bilang 'sudahlah, Chen—kau tidak perlu tahu', seakan kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ," jelas Chen panjang lebar.

" Itu karena ceritanya terlalu panjang bila diceritakan lewat telepon. Aku takut kau tidak mengerti, makanya aku bermaksud menceritakan padamu kalau aku sudah mendapatkan kalungku, dan—" Luhan menghentikan perkataannya.

" Dan kemana kalungmu ?!" Seru Chen.

" Aku tidak mendapatkannya, si pencuri kalung bilang kalau aku harus melakukan apa yang ia—" Belum selesai Luhan bicara, Chen langsung memotong pembicaraannya dengan cepat. " Heh xiao lu ! Sejak kapan kau jadi pembohong seperti ini ? Saat kutelepon yang mengangkatnya adalah orang lain ! Dan dia bilang dia adalah pacarmu, dan kau sedang bersenang-senang dengannya—"

" Dia adalah si pencuri kalung itu, Chen ! Saat aku mengangkat teleponmu, ia langsung merebut ponselku !" Bantah Luhan. " Lalu kenapa ia memanggilmu Xiao Lu ? Kau bilang orang yang boleh memanggilmu Xiao Lu itu hanya orang-orang terdekatmu saja kan ?"

" So—soal itu aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin sebelum ia bicara, kau bicara duluan dan menyebut namaku kan ?" Bela Luhan. Chen memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau tahu. " Aku tidak mau tahu ! Pokoknya aku harus mengadukannya pada ayah, dan tambahan, aku akan mengadukan pada ibu karena kau telah menghilangkan kalung pemberiannya !"

" Tunggu Chen ! Aku tidak salah apa-apa, si pencuri kalung itu berbohong ! Wu Yi Fan yang berbohong padamu !" Seru Luhan kesal karena perkataannya tak pernah didengarkan Chen.

" Wu—Siapa ?" tanya Chen. " Kenapa kau tahu namanya? Jangan-jangan kau memang berbohong dan benar-benar pergi ke rumah pacarmu ?!"

" TIDAK ! Sudah kukatakan tidak ya tidak !" Seru Luhan dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tidak'nya. " Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti sih ?!"

" Karena kau memang berbohong ," Kata Chen segera menarik kopernya. "Tunggu, Chen !" Sergah Luhan cepat. " Masa kau mau meninggalkanku disini sendirian sih ?" tanya Luhan dengan puppy eyes-nya, sebuah kalimat terakhir yang 'mungkin' bisa membuat hati kakaknya luluh, dan tidak jadi mengadukannya pada ibu dan ayahnya. Namun nampaknya jurus terakhir milik Luhan tidak mempan sama sekali pada kakaknya.

Chen hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. " Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku kembali ke Amerika, biar aku bisa menyaksikanmu dimarahi langsung oleh ayah dan ibu ,"

" Tapi—kalungku ? Aku harus mengambilnya dari si orang aneh itu ," kata Luhan, pasrah dengan jawaban dari adiknya nanti. " Berarti kau memang berbohong, kau takut dimarahi oleh ayah dan ibu kan ?"

" Sudah kukatakan aku tidak berbohong !" Seru Luhan sembari menghentakkan kakinya, ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap adiknya. Kedutan-kedutan kecil muncul di dahinya. " Pokoknya aku tidak bohong ! Tidak bohong ! Tidak bohong ! Tidak bohoooooong !"

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau ikut ?!"

" Sudah kukatakan aku harus mengambil kalungku ! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti sih ?! Ya sudah terserah kau sajalah ! Ayo sana pergi ! Aku tidak peduli ! Karena aku memang tidak pernah berbohong !" Seru Luhan, wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karena menahal kesal.

" Baik ! Aku pergi !" Seru Chen, segera keluar dan membantingkan pintunya.

BRAAAAAAKKKK

" Haaaaaaaaahhh ! Aku tidak mau punya adik sepertimu ! CHEN IDIOT MENYEBALKAN !" Seru Luhan dengan penuh kekesalan, dan segera membantingkan tubuhnya di sofa. " Aku benci Chen !"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wufan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menatap kalung salib milik Luhan. Ia tersenyum kecil, ketika terlintas dibenaknya wajah polos Luhan saat bertengkar dengannya tadi.

" Aku pulang !" Seru seseorang, dan segera membuka pintu. " Kuu ayo masuk.." katanya, dan seekor anjing pun segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Kalung yang bagus ," ucap lelaki itu, dan segera duduk di sebelah sofa Wufan.

" Ini bukan kalungku ," ucap Wufan sembari menggeleng.

" Berantakan sekali di sini, padahal baru tadi pagi aku membereskannya ," kata lelaki itu lagi.

" Tenang saja Sehun ," ucap Wufan dan segera duduk. " Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan tempat ini lagi, karena kita akan kedatangan seseorang yang akan mengerjakan tugas bersih-bersih .." ucap Wufan sambil menyeringai licik.

" Siapa ? Memangnya kau mempekerjakan pembantu sekarang ?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu dengan wajah polos. " Tidak.. Hanya saja ada seseorang, seseorang yang benar-benar menarik ,"

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Rival My Love

Pairing: Kris x Luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Kris is Luhan's and Luhan is Kris'

Chapter 3

My Lovely Prince

Pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Luhan sudah berada tepat di depan pintu apartment milik Wufan. Padahal ia masih lelah dan ingin sekali memejamkan matanya, tapi ia ingat dengan perjanjiannya dengan Wufan kemarin.

Hari ini Luhan benar-benar merasa gugup, takut mendapat perintah yang aneh-aneh dari sang pencuri kalung miliknya. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas panjangnya. Dan akhirnya ia pun segera menekan bel pintu apartement Wufan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu terbuka, Luhan mundur beberapa langkah. " Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu ?! Memangnya ia pikir jam berapa sekarang ?!" Seru sang pemilik apartement sambil menggosok matanya.

" Kau bilang pukul tujuh tidak boleh terlambat, dan aku tidak mau terlambat. Kenapa ?" Tanya Luhan mencibil. " Aaahh..! Aku masih mau tidur !"

" Tidur saja ," jawab Luhan singkat, dengan wajah polosnya. " Ya sudah ," Wufan segera menutup pintu apartementnya, namun Luhan dengan cepat menahannya. " Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita kemarin ?"

" Ha ? Perjanjian apa ?" tanya Wufan, nampak begitu enggan untuk membuka matanya.

" Katamu aku harus datang kemari jam tujuh tepat jangan sampai terlambat, kau bilang akan menentukan apa yang akan kau suruh padaku hari ini, kan ?"

" Ah.. Iya !" Wufan segera mempersilakan Luhan masuk ke apartementnya. " Pakai ini !" Kata Wufan sambil melemparkan sepasang baju tepat ke wajah Luhan. " Apa ini ? Kenapa aku harus menggunakan ini ?"

" Sudahlah tidak usah banyak bicara, pakai saja. Ganti bajunya di kamar mandi saja ," Ucap Wufan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, jemarinya menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menuruti perkataan Wufan.

Luhan menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Ia segera mengamati baju yang Wufan suruh gunakan padanya. " Ne ? B—baju apa ini ?" Luhan bergumam pelan. " MAID ?!"

" Kenapa ada masalah ?!" Tanya Wufan ketika mendengar teriakan Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan kedutan-kedutan di dahinya.

" Hey ! Mana bisa seperti itu ! Kau kira aku wanita apa ?! Kenapa kau memberikan aku pakaian maid seperti ini ?!" Seru Luhan dan segera melempar bajunya ke arah Wufan.

" Ya, itu memang tugasmu, ini perintah. Kalau tidak mau.. Yaaaa—" Wufan segera berbalik arah. " Eh.. Tunggu !" Sergah Luhan cepat. Wufan tersenyum licik. " Hn ?"

" Hhh.. Sudahlah !" Seru Luhan dengan cepat mengambil baju maid berwarna merah yang ada di tangan Wufan, dan segera membanting pintu kamar mandinya. " Hey hati-hati ! Baju itu mahal ! Kau bisa merusaknya !" Seru Wufan, ia tertawa kecil, tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana Luhan nantinya dengan baju maid yang ia berikan padanya.

Luhan segera mengenakan baju maid yang diberikan Wufan. " Hhh.. Sabar Luhan, kau harus sabar.. Ini akan segera berakhir. Akan segera berakhir ," Luhan bergumam pelan.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi secara perlahan, dan akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berusaha menutupi rona merah karena malu di wajahnya. Wufan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan membelakkan matanya. " Cantik sekali .." gumamnya pelan.

Luhan masih terus berkutat dengan baju maidnya. " Bagaimana ? Kau sudah puas ?" Tanya Luhan. " Hm.. Kau bisa mulai dari ruang tengah.. Disana berantakan sekali, aku mau kau bereskan komik-komik yang berserakan, dan tata rapi di rak buku. Lalu jangan lupa buka tirainya, dan bersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di sofa, buang air yang ada di dalam vas, dan ganti dengan yang baru, juga bersihkan jendelanya jangan lupa ," kata Wufan panjang lebar.

" Ini !" Wufan melemparkan lap dan pembersih kaca. " Gunakan itu, kalau terlihat ada sedikit yang tidak rapi, aku akan menyuruhmu mengulang seluruh pekerjaanmu, mengerti ?"

" Tapi—" Luhan baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya, ingin mengajukan protes. Tapi rencananya segera digagalkan oleh Wufan. " Kenapa ? Mau protes, hah ?" Luhan mencibil, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Kalau begitu kerjakan sekarang, aku mau setengah jam dari sekarang sudah selesai ,"

" Setengah jam ?! Mana bisa begitu ! Ruangan seberantakan itu harus dirapikan selama setengah jam ?! Bagaimana bisa ?!" Protes Luhan. " Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Bila tidak selesai kau harus mengulang semuanya dari awal, sampai benar-benar tepat waktu, dan rapi.." jelas Wufan, egois memang.

" Tidak ada protes, dan kerjakan sekarang !" Dan lagi-lagi, Luhan hanya bisa menuruti perkataan sang 'majikan'. Sedangkan Wufan membaringkan diri di sofa, melihat kerja maid barunya.

Luhan mulai membuka tirai, dan membersihkan jendela. Benar-benar bersih mengkilap. Dan ia segera merapikan komik-komik yang benar-benar berantakan itu. Dimasukannya satu per satu ke dalam rak buku, dan disusunnya dengan rapi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mengambil sebuah bantal yang ada di sebelah sofa yang Wufan tiduri, dan menepuk-nepuknya.

" Hachuuuuuu !" Wufan bersin-bersin, sedangkan Luhan berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa, dan terus bekerja.

" Hey.. Kau mau membuatku mati karena bersin terus ya ?" Bentak Wufan. " Tidak, membuatmu mati pun tak ada gunanya bagiku ," jawab Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

" Tapi.. Tapi kalau aku mati, aku jadi lengah dan kau bisa merebut kalung ini dengan mudahnya ," kata Wufan. " Aku bukan orang yang licik sepertimu !" Seru Luhan sambil berdecak pinggang. " Hey sudahlah, ayo cepat bersih-bersih waktumu tinggal tujuh menit lagi ,"

" A—apa ?! Ini semua gara-gara kau mengajakku bertengkar !" Seru Luhan kesal, sambil terus menepuk-nepuk bantalnya. " Siapa juga yang mengajakmu bertengkar ?! Kau yang duluan menebarkan virus padaku !"

" Virus apanya ?! Itu kan hanya debu, dan itupun tidak sengaja !" Bela Luhan. "Intinya kau mau membuatku sakit !" Seru Wufan tidak mau tahu dengan pembelaan Luhan.

" Tapi kan—" Wufan segera memotong perkataan Luhan. " Waktumu habis, ulangi dari awal ," ucap Wufan.

" A—apa ?! Jangan seenaknya begitu ! Waktu yang digunakan tadi kurang lebih baru dua puluh menit, kenapa waktuku habis secepat ini ?!" Tanya Luhan.

" Kendali sepenuhnya dipegang olehku, kau tidak bisa protes di sini, sudahlah.. Cepat ulangi dari awal !" Perintah Wufan lagi.

" Tapi—tidak adil.." Luhan mencibil, dan menarik nafas panjangnya, mengalah.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Luhan mengulang seluruh pekerjaannya dari awal. Ia menyalakan vacuum cleaner dan menyapu bersih debu yang bersarang di karpet apartement milik Wufan. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

" Aku.. Boleh istirahat dulu ?" tanya Luhan pelan. Ia melihat kearah Wufan yang masih tidur-tiduran di sofa.

" Hey.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Wufan yang sedang memejamkan matanya, entah ia benar-benar tertidur, atau hanya pura-pura tidur.

Luhan mendesah pelan, dan segera duduk di sofa lainnya. Menyenderkan punggungnya yang sudah pegal-pegal. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu istirahat ?" tanya Wufan, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. " Ulang pekerjaanmu ,"

" Apa ?! Jangan seenaknya begitu ! Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, masa mau diulang dari awal sih ?!" Luhan berdiri dan menatap Wufan kesal. " Kau sudah lalai mengistirahatkan dirimu, padahal tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat kan ?"

" Iya tapi—Aku kan juga manusia bukan robot, aku punya rasa capek ! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti sih ?" seru Luhan kesal. " Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mau tahu.." kata Wufan dengan dinginnya.

" Jahat sekali ! Kalau kau berada diposisiku bagaimana ?! Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama !" Seru Luhan. " Aku bukan kau, karena itu aku tidak akan berada diposisimu ," lagi-lagi Wufan hanya menjawabnya dengan dingin. Luhan membelakkan matanya.

" Kau—" Luhan memukul Wufan dengan menggunakan lap bekas mengelap kaca jendela. " Hey.. Hey.. Hentikan ! Kenapa kau memukulku seperti ini ?! Sakit tahu !"

" Seperti itu rasanya bekerja di sini ! Diperintah oleh orang seegois kau dan—"

Wooooff!

Seekor anjing keluar dari kamar, diiringi dengan seorang lelaki dibelakangnya. " Kuu ! Kau lapar ya ?" Kata lelaki itu sambil mengelus anjingnya.

" Se—sehun ?" Luhan membelakkan matanya.

" Eh—Luhan ? Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi, apalagi kita bertemu di sini ," ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum kecil. Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas, dan merona merah. " I—iya hehe ,"

Wufan menatap kearah mereka berdua secara bergantian, seolah melayangkan pandangan 'kalian-sudah-saling-kenal ?' Namun Wufan tak menggubris pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya, karena mustahil mereka akan langsung menjawabnya.

" Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan pakaian seperti itu ?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan polos. " Itu—aduh.."

" Jadi kau yang dibicarakan Wufan gege kemarin ?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Wufan yang akhirnya membuka matanya. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil di kepalanya.

" Kau sudah makan ?" tanya Sehun lagi. Lagi-lagi Luhan membisu dan menjawab dengan gelengan pelan di kepalanya.

" Hey.. Hey.. Kenapa kalian malah berbincang di sini ? Sehunnie orang itu sedang bekerja, jangan ganggu dia, dan kau.." Wufan melayangkan pandangannya kearah Luhan. " Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, yang disini tidak usah diteruskan.. Sekarang pekerjaanmu di dapur, memasak.."

" Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak !" Protes Luhan. " Gege, biar aku saja yang memasak. Luhan nampaknya sudah lelah, biarkan dia istirahat.." bela Sehun, dan segera pergi menuju ke dapur.

" Un.. Luhan, kau bisa membantuku ?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. " Uh.." Luhan menatapnya gugup. " Aku anggap iya ," ucap Sehun sembari menarik tangan Luhan dengan cepat.

" Aku tidak menyangka Sehun bisa memasak ," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan memasak. Ia pun ikut membantu Sehun mengeluarkan peralatan memasak.

" Aku memang tidak bisa memasak kok ," Ucap Sehun. Luhan memandangnya dengan bingung. " Biasanya kami memesan ke restaurant siap saji sore nanti. Karena biasanya Wufan gege bangun siang dan langsung pergi ke kantor. Dan aku pergi ke sekolah ,"

" Begitu ya ," Gumam Luhan pelan, " Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memasak ?"

" Aku kasihan melihatmu. Kau nampak begitu kelelahan, dan kau bilang kau belum makan kan ?" Ucap Sehun, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. "—ah iya. Apapun perkataan Wufan gege yang membuatmu sakit hati, tidak usah didengarkan ya. Sebenarnya dia itu baik kok ,"

"Eh.. Kau mau makan apa ? Siapa tahu aku bisa memasakkannya untukmu ,"

" Uh.. Aku mau makan kim—"

" Spaghetti ," ucap Wufan yang tiba-tiba muncul entah kapan. " Aku mau makan spaghetti ,"

" Wufan gege, aku sedang bertanya pada Luhan, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu menyela perkataan orang lain ," ucap Sehun bersikap dewasa. " Luhan, jadi kau mau makan apa ?"

Luhan menatap Wufan, sedangkan Wufan memalingkan wajahnya. " Spaghetti saja ," jawabnya dan menatap Sehun.

" Jawabanmu tidak berdasarkan tekanan oleh Wufan gege kan ?" tanya Sehun dan menatap Wufan. Ia terkekeh sendiri.

" Baiklah.. Wufan gege, keinginanmu akan segera terkabulkan ," kata Sehun, memasukkan air ke dalam panci.

" Luhan, bisa kau ambilkan spaghetti yang ada dilemari atas ?" tanya Sehun. " Hn ," Luhan mengangguk.

Ia berjinjit, karena memang tubuhnya yang pendek menyebabkan ia sulit mencapai sesuatu yang lebih tinggi. Luhan melompat-lompat beberapa kali, namun tetap saja spaghetti yang ada di dalam lemari tidak bisa dicapainya. " Dasar pendek ," Hina Wufan dan segera mengambil spaghetti yang berada di dalam lemari, berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan.

' Harum tubuhnya seperti strawberry' pikir Wufan, mereka saling bertukar pandang dalam jarak yang kecil. Ia menatap wajah polos Luhan yang sedang memandang jauh ke dalam bola matanya. Dengan cepat Luhan merebut spaghetti di tangan Wufan. Wufan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan 'pikiran-pikiran' aneh yang ada di kepalanya.

" Ini Sehun ," panggil Luhan, dan segera menyerahkan spaghetti instan itu pada Sehun. " Xie xie ,"

" Bilang terimakasihnya pada Wufan gege saja ," ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Wufan. " Jangan seenaknya memanggilku Wufan gege !" Seru Wufan.

" Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa ? Wajahmu memang terlihat boros ! Berapa umurmu ? Terlihat seperti 40-50 tahun-an ! Hahahahaha !" Tawa Luhan. " Diam kau dasar bocah tengil !"

" Eh iya Luhan, kalau kau bekerja disini, berarti kau tidak sekolah ?" Tanya Sehun.

" Aku sudah tamat SMA 3 tahun yang lalu ," jelas Luhan. Sehun dan Wufan membelakkan matanya.

" Hey Xiao Lu, jangan berbohong. Mana mungkin bocah sepertimu setua itu !"

" Hey paman Wufan. Memangnya aku terlihat sedang berbohong apa ? Wajahku yang memang terlihat lebih muda, atau kau yang tua sih ? Hahaha !" Ejek Luhan. Wufan memutar bola matanya.

" Mana mungkin ? Itu artinya kau seumuran dengan Wufan gege ! Kukira umurmu lebih muda dibandingkan denganku ,"

" Aku ini pria dewasa tahu !" Seru Luhan sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Wufan merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik di perutnya, entah perasaan macam apa itu ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Perasaan dimana ia ingin sekali memeluk orang dihadapannya sekencang-kencangnya, seolah tak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi. Rasa panas menjalari pipi Wufan yang hampir menyerupai tomat, untuknya diantara Luhan dan Sehun tidak ada yang menyadarinya, jika tidak ia pasti sudah diejek habis-habisan.

" Kyeopta ! Seperti rusa ," Ucap Sehun dan mencubit pipi Luhan pelan. " Kalau kau benar-benar rusa, aku pasti sudah menunggangimu.. Hahaha.."

" Sudahlah Sehun, berhenti bercandanya.. Aku sudah lapar.. Kapan kau masaknya ?" Keluh Wufan yang masih berdiam diambang pintu, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Iya-iya.." Ucap Sehun dan segera menyalakan kompor gas, merebus air dan spaghetti-nya.

Wufan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan, " Hey Baby Lu, setelah ini kau—"

" Jangan panggil aku Baby Lu !" Potong Luhan cepat. " Kesannya aku seperti masih anak balita ,"

" Memang ," Gumam Wufan pelan, namun Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya, membuat lelaki berwajah imut itu harus mengeluarkan death glare terbaiknya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada lelaki jangkung yang tampan itu. Sedangkan Wufan hanya terdiam, berpura-pura tidak pernah mengatakan apapun.

" Hhh.. Iya-iya, Luhan.. Setelah ini kau bereskan kamarku ya ,"

" Tapi jangan ada peraturan ," Pinta Luhan.

" Ya sudah, yang penting bereskan saja, aku tidak mau ada debu sedikitpun di kamarku ,"

" Tapi Wufan gege—" Panggil Sehun. " Bukankah biasanya kamarmu tidak pernah dibereskan ? Tumben sekali, apalagi sampai tidak mau ada debu sedikitpun.." komentar Sehun.

" Jangan banyak protes ," Ucap Wufan ketus.

" Baiklah, aku tutup mulut ,"

Ssssssshh ! Sssshhh ! Sshhh !

Sehun menggoyangkan wajannya, dan mengaduk saus spaghettinya. Benar-benar mahir. " Hmm.. Sepertinya enak ," Puji Luhan sembari tersenyum manis.

" Luhan, setelah ini aku mau mengajak Kuu-chan jalan-jalan ke taman, kau mau ikut ?" tanya Sehun, namun Wufan dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. " Tidak, dia tidak akan ikut. Luhan masih harus membereskan kamarku ,"

" Baiklah aku akan menunggu ," Ucap Sehun lagi, sambil menuangkan saus di atas spaghetti.

" Tidak perlu ditunggu, pasti akan lama !" Potong Wufan.

" Ng.. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk secepat mungkin membereskan kamarmu ," kata Luhan.

" Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan pembicaraan kami !" Ucap Wufan ketus. " Lagipula kalau cepat-cepat nanti malah tidak rapi dan tidak bersih ! Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab apa kalau aku sakit ?" Lanjutnya.

" Sakit karena debu ? Konyol sekali ," Ejek Luhan dan memberikan death glare terbaik miliknya pada Wufan.

" Kau sudah membuatku bersin bersin tadi pagi. Kalau nanti aku bersin-bersin di kamarku nanti bisa kena flu bagaimana ?"

" Wufan gege, kau telalu berlebihan.. Selama ini kulihat kamarmu berantakan dan kau tidak kenapa-kenapa ah.." Ucap Sehun, ia pun segera menyajikan spaghettinya, dan memberikannya kepada dua orang yang sibuk bertengkar dibelakangnya tadi.

" Sehun, ini berbeda. Kau tidak usah ikut campur ! Pokoknya aku mau kamarku bersih titik !"

" Iya-iya.." Ucap Luhan sambil mengambil piringnya dari Sehun.

" Tapi Luhan gege, kalau kau tidak bisa ikut juga tidak apa-apa.."

" Tidak, akan aku usahakan untuk ikut ," potong Luhan dengan cepat.

" Pokoknya bereskan dulu kamarku !" Seru Wufan.

" Iya ! Akan kubereskan! Kenapa sih ? Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakkan !"

" Biar saja, hidupku, sifatku, biar aku yang mengatur, kau tidak perlu ikut campur ," kata Sehun mengambil garpunya. " Wufan gege, yang dikatakan Luhan gege itu memang benar, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu !"

" Protes saja sesukamu ! Aku selesai !" Seru Wufan sambil membantingkan garpunya.

" Hey !" Luhan mencegahnya dengan cepat, namun terlambat, Wufan tetap saja tidak akan mendengarkan perkataannya.

Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan pelan. " Biarkan saja, dia memang seperti itu ,"

" Ya sudah, pokoknya sekarang makan spaghettinya, nanti keburu dingin.." lanjut Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Nama anjingmu kuu-chan ?" Tanya Luhan, masih berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak yang dikelilingi dengan pohon pohon willow.

" Hn ," Sehun mengangguk kecil. " Anjingmu lucu sekali ," Ucap Luhan lagi, dan mengelus-elus kepala kuu-chan.

" Hey ayo kita ke café itu !" Seru Sehun, Luhan menoleh.

" Kau mau beli sesuatu ?" tanya Sehun. " Aku mau menepati janjiku padamu ," lanjutnya, diiringi dengan anggukkan antusias dari Luhan.

Kriiiingg

Terdengar suara bel berdenting ketika mereka memasuki café itu. Suasananya belum cukup ramai karena ini masih sekitar jam 11 siang, belum memasuki jam makan siang. Luhan dan Sehun segera mengambil tempat di sudut café, tepatnya dekat dengan jendela hingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

" Pelayan aku pesan bubble tea nya satu ," Ucap Sehun ketika pelayan itu menghampiri meja mereka. " Kau mau pesan apa ?"

" Sehun kau suka bubble tea ?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah imutnya. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

" Aku juga suka !" Seru Luhan.

" Wah kita sama !" Seru Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan kemudian tertawa kecil.

" Sehunnie suka bubble tea, Luhannie juga suka bubble tea ," Ucap Sehun sembari mengacak-acak rambut Luhan. Dan mereka kembali tertawa hingga pelayan itu ikut tertawa.

" Jadi, dua bubble tea untuk Sehunnie dan Luhannie akan segera datang—" Ucap pelayan itu ramah sembari tertawa kecil bersama Luhan dan Sehun.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Terimakasih readers yang masih mau baca dan review. Maaf untuk typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana mana -_- mungkin bakalan lebih banyak hunhan moment disini *padahal author bukan hunhan shipper* tapi bisa dipastiin ko endingnya pasti krishan dongske x3 hope you like it chingudeul! )/ EXO JJANG~ *ngilang sama kris*


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Rival My Love

Pairing: Kris x Luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Kris is Luhan's and Luhan is Kris'

Chapter 4

Wufan berulang kali melihat ke arah jendela, dan kembali duduk di sofa. Berulang kali ia membuka pintu apartementnya, menatap keluar, dan kembali duduk di sofanya. Dan berulang kali juga ia modar-mandir berjalan kesana kemari tidak karuan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Kini ia menatap ke arah jendela luar lagi, dan menemukan dua orang lelaki sedang tertawa-tawa, dan masuk ke gedung apartement.

" Hoohh! Mereka datang.." gumam Wufan, ia segera kembali ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamarnya. " Aku pulang !" Suara Sehun menggema di seluruh ruangan apartement milik Wufan, tak ada jawaban.

Wufan segera berlari menuju ke ranjangnya, namun malang nasibnya yang harus terpeleset karena tersandung ujung salah satu kaki ranjangnya.

" Wufan nampaknya masih marah ," kata Luhan. " Padahal aku kan sudah membereskan kamarnya—"

BRUUGH !

" Suara apa itu ?!" Tanya Luhan. " Arahnya dari kamar Wufan gege !" Kata Sehun, dan segera membuka pintu kamar Wufan.

Sehun dan Luhan membelakkan matanya saat mendapati Wufan sedang dalam posisi terjatuhnya yang sangat tidak elit. Wajah tampannya dengan sukes membentur ke lantai yang tentu saja jauh lebih keras dari wajah lembutnya. Kedua tangannya berada tepat di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya, niatnya sih untuk menahan agar tidak terjatuh, namun nampaknya sudah sangat terlambat.

Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap satu sama lain, Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tawa. Sedangkan Sehun berdehem, sesekali melihat ke arah Wufan. Wufan segera bangkit, dan membersihkan bajunya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, padahal bajunya sama sekali tidak kotor. " Apa yang kau lihat ?!" Tanya Wufan ketus. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun disitu.

Luhan dan Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat bersamaan. " Kalian mau apa di sini ?! Ayo cepat keluar !" Seru Wufan, menelan rasa malunya mentah-mentah. Dan mendorong mereka berdua keluar dari kamarnya, ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat.

" Hhh.. Memalukan sekali !" Gerutu Wufan, ia memegang hidung bangir sempurna miliknya. Ia merasakan ada sebuah cairan yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Ah.. Sial ," gerutunya lagi.

" Ia masih marah ya ?" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kecut.

" Sudahlah, dia terkadang memang bersikap seperti itu. Padahal umurnya terpaut 4 tahun denganku, apalagi dia sudah menduduki jabatan CEO di perusahaan Wu ," tutur Sehun, menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba Luhan terkekeh, membuat Sehun menatap Luhan. " Kenapa tertawa ? Ada yang lucu ?" tanyanya.

" Wu—wufan itu tadi.. Ahahahahaha !" Luhan tertawa lepas, Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan, ia pun ikut tertawa.

" Apa yang ia lakukan di lantai tadi ? Posisinya bahkan tidak enak dilihat !" Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa ketika membayangkan raut wajah Wufan tadi yang berusaha mati-matian menelan rasa malunya.

" Terjatuh—Ia terjatuh.. Hahahaha !" Jawab Sehun seadanya, tak kuat menahan tawa. Namun..

Klek

Wufan membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menatap kedua orang yang sedang memandangnya—hening. Luhan yang tadi tertawa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya—agar ia berhenti tertawa, Sehun hanya berdehem. Wufan memutar bola matanya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi di dekat kamarnya.

" Sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang ya ?" kata Sehun, memecahkan suasana dan segera bangkit. " Kau mau makan apa?"

" Terserah Sehunnie saja ," jawab Luhan.

'**Wufan belum makan apapun'** batin Luhan dalam hatinya. **'Haaah! Apa peduliku ! Dia kan jahat, kenapa aku harus peduli padanya ?! Jangan pikirkan dia, Luhan.. Jangan pikirkan dia'**

" Baiklah, aku akan memasak sekarang ," kata Sehun, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Luhan pun bangkit, namun ia duduk lagi. Ia menghela nafas panjangnya, dan kembali berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju ke depan kamar mandi.

" Menyebalkan sekali ," Wufan bergumam pelan. Ia memandangi wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi air. Ia menyumpal hidungnya dengan sebuah tissue. "Ck.. Aku lapar ," desah Wufan sembari memegangi perutnya yang sedari tadi sudah berbunyi tidak karuan.

Wufan segera keluar dari kamar mandi, mendapati Luhan yang sedang bersiap mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Luhan membulatkan matanya, dan segera menurunkan tangannya. " Wufan kau belum makan ?" Tanya Luhan. Wufan memutar bola matanya, dan segera kembali ke kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia menarik nafas panjangnya, dan segera membuka knop pintu kamar Wufan. " Wufannie kau tidak mau makan ?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

" Tidak mau ! Aku tidak lapar ! Dan jangan seenaknya memanggilku 'wufannie' seperti itu ! Kita baru kenal kemarin !" Jawab Wufan yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya, membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak menatap Luhan sedikitpun.

" Tapi kau kan—Oh, ya sudahlah.." kata Luhan dan segera menutup pintu kamar Wufan, keluar.

Wufan membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakkan matanya, kesal. Kesal karena jawaban Luhan yang dingin atas tindakannya yang tidak mau makan.

" Hah? Memangnya tidak ada jawaban lain selain itu apa ?! Kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaanku ? Dari pagi aku belum makan, dan kalian malah bersenang-senang tanpa aku, dan membiarkan aku mati kelaparan ? Tega sekali ! Kau bahkan tidak memaksaku untuk makan !" Keluh Wufan panjang lebar, namun tentu saja, Luhan tak akan mungkin mendengarnya karena ia sudah menutup pintu dan pergi keluar.

" Bagaimana ? Apa Wufan gege mau makan ?" tanya Sehun saat:Luhan sampai di dapur. Entah bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahui Luhan pergi ke kamar Wufan, padahal ia sedang berada di dapur, yang jauh dari kamar Wufan. " Tidak, dia tidak mau makan, katanya dia tidak lapar ," jawab Luhan seadanya.

" Hhh.. Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala, ya.." desah Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah dia lebih tua daripada Wufan. " Jadi bagaimana ? Apa aku harus mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya ?" tanya Luhan.

" Tidak, jangan.. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu terus, aku ingin tahu sampai berapa lama ia tetap dengan kata-kata 'tidak laparnya' dengan rasa lapar di perutnya ," kata Sehun menyeringai.

" Tapi dia bilang tidak lapar tadi ," kata Luhan dengan polosnya.

" Itu namanya malu, dia malu mengaku lapar.. Aku tahu kok dia sebenarnya lapar, biarkan saja.. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan datang kemari ," ucap Sehun, Luhan hanya mangut-mangut mengerti, dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

" Err—Sehunnie, ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikiranku—"

" Hm ? Katakan saja ,"

" Apa Wufan memang selalu ketus pada orang lain ? Padahal aku bisa melihat sisi lembutnya—" **saat ia bersama dengan kekasihnya.** Lanjut Luhan di dalam hatinya, ia tak mungkin mengatakannya pada Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika ia memikirkan kekasih Wufan, dadanya panas, seolah-olah sudah siap meledak kapanpun.

" Oh ," Gumam Sehun pelan. " Wufan gege memang orang yang baik kok. Sangat baik malah. Ia selalu ketus pada orang lain yang belum ia kenal betul, mungkin karena orang tuanya—"

" Memangnya ada apa dengan orang tuanya ?"

" Ah—tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan ini pada siapapun ,"

" Eh—ka-kalau begitu ti—tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga tidak memaksa, hehe—"

" Tidak, bukan itu maksudku—yah cepat atau lambat juga kau pasti akan mengetahuinya juga kan—"

" Lalu ?"

" Begini. Ibunya adalah orang China, dan ayahnya adalah orang Kanada. Awalnya mereka memang keluarga bahagia, tapi entah karena alasan apa, mereka bercerai. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Wufan gege, ayahnya kembali ke Kanada. Wufan gege sangat menyayangi ibunya—ibunya sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Karena itulah Wufan gege memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan ibunya. Sampai suatu saat ayahnya kembali dan meminta hak asuhnya atas Wufan gege. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Wufan gege melihat orang tuanya bertengkar—"

"—Dan ia kabur dari rumah. Tapi ayahnya dengan mudah menemukannya. Ayahnya sangat jahat, ia berniat untuk memisahkan Wufan gege dari ibunya, dan ia mengancam Wufan gege, jika ia tidak pergi bersama dengan ayahnya, maka hidup ibunya tidak akan aman—"

" Berhenti menceritakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku, Sehun ," ucap suara baritone milik Wufan. Wufan melepaskan tissue yang ia jejalkan ke hidung bangir sempurna miliknya. Luhan membelakkan matanya, Ia tersenyum kecil. " Wu—wufan ?" Luhan buka suara, masih membelakkan matanya.

" Luhan, jangan dengarkan dia—bocah itu kadang bicaranya ngelantur ," Ucap Wufan sembari menyunggingkan senyuman yang nampak sangat dipaksakan. Wufan segera duduk di kursi meja makan.

" Tapi Wufan gege, aku memang benar kan ? Ayahmu—"

" Aku lapar ," Potong Wufan dengan cepat.

" Ta—tapi kau bilang tidak lapar tadi ," kata Luhan. Belum sempat Wufan menjawab perkataan Luhan. Sehun langsung angkat bicara. " Ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan, Luhan gege ? Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, bahkan untuk mengaku lapar saja dia tidak mau ," kata Sehun, menyimpan sajian bulgogi di meja makan.

" Diam Sehunnie ," Wufan memutar bola matanya.

'**Orang yang berada di hadapanku sekarang adalah orang tertegar yang pernah kutemui. Walaupun aku memang baru mengenalnya, tapi aku bisa melihat sisi lain darinya yang terluka, yang hangat dan yang haus kasih sayang, walaupun ia selalu menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi perasaannya'**

" Kenapa bajumu seperti itu ?" Tanya Wufan, mengalihkan pembicaraan lebih tepatnya. Hal itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

" Me—memang seharusnya bajuku seperti apa ?" Timpal Luhan.

" Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju maid-mu ? Aku tidak mau makan kalau kau tidak menggunakan baju maid-mu !" kata Wufan sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

" A—apa peduliku ?! Kenapa kau—ah ! Iya-iya ! Aku pakai bajunya sekarang ! Dengan begitu kau bisa puas, dan makan dengan lahap !" Seru Luhan, dan segera pergi dari dapur, Wufan tertawa kecil, Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan datang lagi, dan duduk di tempat duduknya semula, lengkap dengan pakaian maidnya. Ia mencibil dan menatap Wufan tajam, seolah berkata 'aku akan membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku nanti! Tunggu saja !'. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap tajam hanya menatap Luhan dengan dingin, berusaha menahan tawanya, namun nampaknya ia gagal.

" Luhan, ayo dimakan, nanti keburu dingin .." Sehun buka suara, memecah keheningan di antara Wufan-Luhan yang saling menatap satu sama lainnya dengan tatapan tajam. " Hey kalian.. Sudah main tatap-tatapannya… Ayo dimakan, nanti keburu dingin.." Kata Sehun lagi, setelah menyadari diantara Luhan dan Wufan tidak ada yang menggubris perkataannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, mengangkat sumpitnya dan mengambil bulgogi yang sudah disajikan hangat-hangat di atas meja. Namun Wufan langsung mengambil bulgogi yang diambil Luhan, dan menaruh diatas piringnya. Luhan mengernyit, menatap Wufan yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih daging. Ia mengehela nafas panjangnya, dan mengambil potongan daging yang lain, namun lagi-lagi Wufan mengambilnya dan memindahkan daging itu ke piringnya. Luhan mendesah. Wufan segera mengambil sepotong daging yang berukuran kecil dan menaruhnya di atas piring milik Luhan.

" Itu cukup, kau tidak perlu makan terlalu banyak. Nanti kalau kau gemuk, kau tidak bisa menggunakan baju maid itu lagi, dan aku harus susah payah lagi mencari baju maid seperti itu ," kata Wufan, dan mengambil beberapa potongan daging lagi.

" Tapi aku juga lapar !" Desah Luhan.

" Tapi kalau kau bertambah gemuk kau akan sangat merepotkanku, bagaimana jika baju maid nya tidak cukup lagi di tubuhmu ? Nanti kan aku harus membuat yang baru dan mengeluarkan uang lagi ," Dengus Wufan dan segera menyantap bulgoginya.

" Wufan gege jangan seperti itu pada Luhan gege, lihat berapa banyak yang kau makan, dan kau hanya memberikan Luhan gege satu potong .." Kata Sehun. " Tapi aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan ," Wufan mengelak.

" Tapi Luhan gege juga dalam masa pertumbuhan ," kata Sehun, sambil mengambil beberapa potong daging dan menaruhnya di piring milik Luhan. "Ini, ambil saja yang banyak.." kata Sehun lagi. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Un.. Luhan ," Panggil Sehun, disela kunyahannya. " Hm ?" Yang bersangkutan hanya menjawab seadanya. " Kau tinggal sendirian di sini ?" Tanya Sehun, menatap wajah Luhan, Luhan pun begitu, menatap wajah Sehun.

" Err.. Iya—Tadinya aku bersama dengan Chen, adikku, tapi ia sudah kembali ke Amerika ," kata Luhan tersenyum kecil, dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Wufan menyimpan sumpit miliknya, dan membelakkan matanya. " Tunggu ia benar-benar meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini ?" Tanyanya.

Luhan melayangkan pandangannya pada Wufan, ia memutar bola matanya, dan segera melanjutkan makannya. " Lihat siapa yang merasa bersalah sekarang ," Ucap Luhan ketus.

Wufan menggembungkan pipinya. " Aku tidak merasa bersalah kok ! Kukira itu hanya ancaman .." katanya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, menyimpan sumpitnya. " Kau pikir ulah siapa sehingga ia kembali ke Amerika dan mengadukan yang tidak-tidak pada ayah dan ibu ? Hah ?!" Luhan memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Wufan, dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sehun menatap Wufan dan Luhan bergantian, kini atmosphere diruang makan sudah berubah menjadi dingin. Wufan menelan ludah. Sehun pun segera melanjutkan makan. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

" Err—Luhan gege," panggil Sehun. " Hm ?"

" Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami ," kata Sehun. Luhan segera menoleh, berhenti mengunyah. Wufan tersedak. Dan kedua pasang mata pun memandang ke arahnya.

" Uhuk ! Uhuk !" Wufan segera meminum air dalam gelasnya. " Kau tidak salah bicara ?!" Tanya Wufan setelahnya.

Sehun menggeleng. " Tidak, memangnya kenapa ? Ada yang salah ?" Tanyanya. " Memangnya kau pikir bisa seenaknya membiarkan orang lain tinggal di apartement kita—" Wufan menatap Luhan, Luhan kembali memberikan death glare-nya pada Wufan. Wufan pun terdiam.

" Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula aku mana mungkin mau tinggal satu atap dengan bocah itu !" Seru Luhan, Sehun tertawa kecil, Wufan mencibil. " Siapa yang kau bilang bocah ?!" Bentaknya.

" Kau, tentu saja.. Kau pikir siapa lagi di sini yang selalu bersikap egois dan kekanak-kanakkan ?!" Seru Luhan. Lagi, lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar.

" Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang ada benarnya, dengan kau tinggal disini, kau akan bisa dengan mudah kusuruh-suruh membereskan rumah ," kata Wufan.

" Jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ," Ucap Luhan ketus.

" Tapi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik datang kemari dan pulang ke rumah ," kata Sehun. " Lagi pula memangnya ada yang mengurusmu di rumahmu ? Katamu adikmu pergi ke Amerika kan ? Memangnya di sana kau mau makan apa ?" Lanjutnya.

" Ra—Ramen.. Mungkin.." Jawab Luhan, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. " Tapi kau tidak bisa makan ramen terus menerus, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana ?" tanya Sehun, penuh dengan perhatian, Luhan merona dan mencibil. " Iya juga sih.."

" Jadi bagaimana ?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk kecil. " Kau tinggal di sini,kan ?" Tanya Sehun lagi, untuk memperjelas. Luhan mengangguk lagi.

" Tapi, Sehunnie.." Panggil Wufan. " Lalu ia tidur dimana ? Di ruang tengah ? Yang jelas aku tidak mau sekamar dengannya !" Ucap Wufan cepat. " Aku bisa tidur dimana saja—"

" Tidak, Luhan gege tidur denganku ," kata Sehun. Luhan langsung membelakkan matanya, ia kembali merona merah. " Sehunnie.." panggilnya pelan.

" Kenapa, Luhan gege? Ada yang salah ?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

" Ya—Ya sudah ! Luhan tidur di kamar Sehun !" Kata Wufan, dan segera pergi dari meja makan. " Aku sudah selesai ," katanya cepat, dan segera melesat ke kamarnya. " Di—dia kenapa ?" Tanya Luhan.

" Tidak usah dipedulikan.." Jawab Sehun. " Ayo cepat makan lagi, yang banyak !" kata Sehun lagi, dan mengacak-acak rambut Luhan. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, kembali merona.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Kuu-chan !" Panggil Sehun. Sang anjing pun segera menghampiri majikannya, duduk manis di hadapannya. " Kau lapar, Kuu-chan ?" tanyanya sambil mengelus tengkuk Kuu-chan. Luhan tersenyum. " Sehun sangat penyayang binatang ya ?"

" Heheheh.. Aku memang suka pada anjing, karena mereka setia dan penurut. Kau juga mau kupelihara ? Hahahah.." Sehun tertawa kecil. Luhan hanya tersenyum, dan ikut mengelus Kuu-chan. " Ah hampir lupa ! Aku mau memberi makan Kuu-chan.. Luhan gege jaga dia ya, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ," kata Sehun, Luhan mengangguk kecil.

Sehun pun pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dan Kuu-chan berduaan. Luhan masih terus mengelus-elus Kuu-chan. " Kuu-chan, kau sangat beruntung memiliki majikan yang sangat baik seperti Sehun ," ucap Luhan.

" Woooofff !" Kuu-chan menggonggong, seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. " Kuu-chan, ini hanya rahasia kita berdua saja ya ," Luhan berbisik pada Kuu-chan. " Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Sehunnie ,"

" Wooooff !" Lagi-lagi Kuu-chan menggonggong seakan berkata kalau 'aku akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun'. Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuu-chan pelan. " Anjing pintar .."

" Ada apa ?" Tanya Sehun, ia membawa sekantung makanan anjing. Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. " Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting ," katanya. Sehun pun mengelus Kuu-chan, dan menuangkan makanannya di tempat makan Kuu-chan. Kuu-chan pun makan dengan lahapnya.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

A/N: maaf ya chingu~ banyak kesalahan disini *bowed* soalnya saya kan udah bilang awalnya ini fic naruto, jadi ada kata kyubi-sasuke yang keselip dan beberapa bahasa jepang yang nyelip -_- sekali lagi muuph beud *ea author alay

Mungkin bakalan banyak scene hunhan, tapi saya bukan hunhan shipper ko beneran ._.V saya murni Krishan shipper~ tapi entahlah author memang labil -_-

Semoga readers ga bosen ya sama fic ini dan terus ngebaca~ terimakasih untuk perhatian reviewers yang udah mau ngoreksi yang salah '-')/ EXO jjang~ *ngilang sama kris*


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Rival My Love

Pairing: Kris x Luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Kris is Luhan's and Luhan is Kris'

[WARNING] YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. TIDAK MENERIMA FLAMES, SARAN MASIH DITERIMA. TERIMAKASIH.

Chapter 5

" Tch.. Kenapa Wufan menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahnya sepagi ini sih ? Aku kan jadi kerepotan membereskan barang-barang untuk pindah.." Luhan bergumam sepanjang perjalanan, tangannya masih terus berkutat dengan koper-koper yang ia bawa. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

" Hey ! Bocah !" Seru wanita paruh baya ketika Luhan melintas dihadapannya. Luhan berhenti, kemudian menatap wanita itu dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " Aku ?"

" Kau ! Iya kau ! Kemari !" Seru wanita itu. Luhan berbalik menuju ke wanita paruh baya itu.

BUUUUGGG

" Ouch !" Seru Luhan ketika wanita itu memukul kepadanya keras. " Kenapa ?! Eh—kau bibi yang kemarin kan ?"

" Kenapa katamu ?! Itu sepedaku dasar bocah tidak tahu diri ! Kemana kau bawa pergi sepedaku ?! Kau tahu, sepeda itu satu-satunya alat transportasi yang kumiliki saat ini, kau mau membuatku terpaksa berjalan kaki sambil menjajakan daganganku, ya !" Seru wanita itu, memarahi Luhan.

" Aku minta maaf.." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya. " Aku tidak tahu.. Besok, besok saja kukembalikan padamu, ya ? Sekarang aku sedang banyak urusan, kau bisa tinggalkan alamatmu—"

" Jangan seenaknya begitu !" Seru wanita itu sembari memukul lengan atas Luhan. Luhan hanya mengaduh. " Kau kira hanya kau apa yang memiliki urusan ?! Aku juga harus bekerja tahu ! Sepeda itu satu-satunya yang kumiliki ! Mengerti ?!" Seru wanita paruh baya itu, dan terus memukuli lengan atas Luhan.

" Eh.. Eh !" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki, melerai wanita itu agar tidak memukuli Luhan lagi. " Memangnya ada apa nyonya ?" tanya lelaki itu santun.

'**Dia bukannya, teman kencan Wufan kemarin ya ?'** batin Luhan.

" Heeeeeh—bibi ada apa ? Kenapa kau memukulnya ?" Tanya seorang pria dengan wajah lembut dan lesung pipit yang indah dilihat.

" Dia mencuri sepeda milikku !" Seru wanita itu.

" Dia bohong ! Aku kan menyewanya, lagipula aku sudah bayar dengan semua uangku kan ? Lagipula aku kan sudah janji besok akan kukembalikan, lagipula aku sudah memberikan beberapa u—"

" Tapi tetap saja kau mencurinya !" Bentak wanita itu cepat. " Uang segitu mana cukup untuk beli sepeda ?! Dasar bocah ! Siapa orang tuamu biar kuadukan ! Masih kecil sudah berani-beraninya mencuri !"

" Hey bibi, aku sudah berumur 23 tahun !"

" Masih berani berbohong kau bocah ?!" Ucap wanita itu dan lagi-lagi memukul kepala Luhan.

" Aduh ! Sakit !"

" Sudah-sudah, bibi, bisakah kau tenang ? Dia sudah berjanji akan mengembalikannya besok, bagaimana kalau aku yang memegang janjinya, akan kupastikan ia mengembalikan sepedamu besok. Dan bibi juga jangan memukul orang seenaknya begitu, sebelum orang itu benar-benar menjelaskan—"

" Aku minta maaf ," Ucap Luhan sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. " Aku janji sepedanya akan aku kembalikan besok. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ,"

" Baiklah, tapi awas saja kalau sampai tidak dikembalikan ," dengus wanita itu. " Kau mau aku mengembalikannya kemana ? Aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu ," ucap Luhan sembari mengusap-usap lengan bagian atasnya pelan.

" Nah begitu ! Besok pagi kita bertemu disini saja. Tuan muda, terimakasih ya telah mengajarkan anak itu sopan santun. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu ," Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Luhan mencibil.

" Hey bocah, kau cukup beruntung karena lelaki ini. Lain kali jika aku bertemu lagi denganmu, aku akan memukulmu !" Ucap wanita itu. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

" Loh ? Aku salah a—"

" Baiklah, bibi pergi dulu ya—terimakasih ya tuan muda ," Ucap wanita itu tanpa membiarkan Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. " Tidak apa-apa. Xiexie ,"

" Hm, baguslah. Kalau tidak salah, kau kan laki-laki yang kemarin di taman bermain kan ?" Tanya Yixing setelah mengingat-ingat wajah familiar Luhan. Wajah Luhan memerah mengingat insiden kemarin. Ia tersenyum kecut, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Zhang Yixing ," Ucap lelaki yang bernama Zhang Yixing tersebut sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Luhan pun menjabat tangan Yixing dan tersenyum. " Aku Xi Luhan ,"

" Senang berkenalan denganmu ," Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Yixing menengok arlojinya.

" Eh—maaf ya ! Aku sedang buru-buru, lain kali kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi, kan ?" Tanya Yixing, Luhan mengangguk pelan. " Kalau begitu sampai jumpa !" Seru Yixing sembari berlari, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan.

" Hhh.. Sepeda—memalukan sekali ," Luhan dengan lemas kembali berjalan menuju ke apartement milik Wufan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Ah ! Luhan gege !" Panggil Sehun saat Luhan tepat berada di depan pintu apartement Wufan. " Hey Sehunnie.. Ada apa ? Ada tamu ?" Tanya Luhan saat mendapati Wufan tengah asik berbincang dengan seseorang.

" Hn ," Sehun mengangguk. " Kemarin aku lupa tidak belanja, antar aku ke supermarket ya.." Lanjutnya.

" Eh ? Tapi pekerjaanku.—"

" Kau tidak mungkin beres-beres rumah ketika sedang ada tamu kan ?" Tanya Sehun, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Luhan, Luhan pun hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan Sehun.

" Ne Sehunnie.. Memangnya ada apa ? Kenapa begitu buru-buru ?" Tanya Luhan saat mobil mulai tancap gas.

" Pacar Wufan gege datang, Wufan gege menyuruhku memasak makanan, sebenarnya sih sudah dari kemarin dia menyuruhku belanja, tapi aku lupa jadi—"

' **He ? Pacarnya Wufan ? Berarti orang yang di taman hiburan, yang menolongku saat di toilet, dan orang tadi yang membelaku dengan wanita tua itu.. Zhang Yixing ?!'**

" –jadi aku mengajakmu untuk ikut berbelanja, aku bingung mau memasak apa ,"

' **Dunia ini memang sempit, ya ?'**

" Han, sebaiknya aku memasak apa untuknya ?" Tanya Sehun, sesampainya di supermarket. " Masak saja makanan yang ia suka ," jawab Luhan.

" Yah.. Aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang ia suka ," Sehun mencibil. " Atau sebaiknya pesan makanan saja ?"

" Aku ingin strawberry ," desah Sehun ketika melihat bungkusan strawberry segar tertata rapi.

" Eh ?" Luhan langsung mengambil trolly ketika melihat Sehun kewalahan dengan bungkusan-bungkusan strawberry yang ia bawa. " Simpan disini ,"

" Wah makanan ringan ! Sudah lama aku tidak makan ini—"

" Kau mau ?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam, kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat.

" Ambil saja apapun yang kau mau, kita kan pakai kartu kreditnya Wufan gege ," Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum jahil.

" Memangnya Wufan tidak akan marah ?"

" Tidak tahu ," Ucap Sehun dengan polos. " Tapi suruh siapa ia menyuruhku belanja. Padahal ia biasa melakukannya sendiri ,"

" Baiklah kalau begitu ," Ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum jahil. Ia segera mengambil snack-snack di rak makanan, diikuti Sehun dengan biskuit-biskuit dan ice cream.

" Bagaimana kalau kita membuat cake ?" tanya Sehun, disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari Luhan. Ia suka cake, tapi ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memakan cake, mungkin saat ulang tahun ke 18 ?

" Telur, mentega, tepung terigu, gula, vanilla, baking powder, dan bubuk coklat ," kata Sehun cepat sembari mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Luhan mengekori di belakang.

" Setelah ini kita pergi ke restaurant itu oke, makanan-makanan disana terkenal sangat enak, kau harus mencobanya !" Ucap Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Aku pulaaaaaang !" Seru Sehun sembari membuka pintu, ia membawa beberapa kantung makanan di tangan kirinya. Luhan mengekori di belakang, dengan tangan yang penuh dengan kantung belanjaan.

Wufan menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, kemudian kembali pada Yixing. " Hey Sehunnie, kau beli apa saja sampai harus—eh..? Siapa itu ?" Tanya Yixing.

Luhan menyadari Yixing sedang menatapnya, ia pun segera mengangkat kantung-kantung belanjaannya itu menutupi wajahnya. " Ah iya ! Ini Lu—" Perkataan Sehun terhenti ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang tertutupi oleh belanjaan.

" Aku hampir lupa, simpan saja di sini.." Ucap Sehun sembari merebut kantung belanjaan Luhan.

" Ah.. Ti—tidak, biar aku saja yang simpan ke dapur ," Luhan segera beranjak pergi ke dapur. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik kaos yang dikenakan Luhan. " Luhan gege, ini Yixing gege ," Ucap Sehun, sembari merebut kantung belanja yang menutupi wajah Luhan, Luhan tersenyum kecut.

" Ah ! Kau kan laki-laki yang tadi ? Kita bertemu lagi !" Seru Yixing. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedang Sehun dan Wufan menatap Yixing dan Luhan bergantian.

" Kalian sudah saling kenal ?" tanya Sehun, namun Wufan tidak buka suara sama sekali.

" Ne, kami—" Belum sempat Luhan meneruskan perkataannya, Yixing langsung menyambar. "Waktu aku dan Wufannie berada di taman hiburan, aku bertemu dengannya di toilet, dan tadi aku juga bertemu dengannya pada saat pergi menuju ke apartement Wufannie, dan ternyata kami bertemu lagi di sini.. Astaga ! Dunia ini memang sempit sekali ya ?" Ucap Yixing panjang lebar, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil, dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

" Memangnya Sehunnie mau masak apa ? Sampai begitu banyak belanjaan yang kau beli ," kata Yixing.

" Sebenarnya sih kau beli makanan di restaurant Hwang. Tapi aku ingin memasak cake, mau membantu ?" tanya Sehun.

" Tentu ! Wufannie mau membantu juga kan ?" tanya Yixing, Wufan memutar bola matanya.

" Aku ? Tidak mau ," Jawab Wufan. Yixing mencibil, dan akhirnya Wufan pun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengalah. " Baik.. Baik.. Aku bantu ," Ucap Wufan.

" Yay !" Seru Yixing, ia menarik tangan Wufan, sedangkan Wufan hanya pasrah saja. Dengan semangat, Yixing dan Wufan melesat menuju ke dapur, diikuti dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang kewalahan membawa barang belanjaannya.

" Jadi kita mau buat cake apa ?" tanya Yixing, sudah siap dengan celemeknya. " Cake chocolate, atau strawberry ," jawab Sehun, ia juga mempersiapkan celemeknya, dan memakaikan celemeknya pada Luhan. Pipi Luhan merona merah.

" Cake chocolate strawberry !" Seru Yixing bersemangat.

" Apapun. Terserahlah ," Ucap Wufan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. " Wufannie.." Daiki mencibil.

" Iya.. Iya.. Cake chocolate strawberry ," Ucap Wufan lagi, dan lagi-lagi ia mengalah. Yixing hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " Baiklah, cake chocolate strawberry ," kali ini Sehun yang buka suara. Ia langsung mengeluarkan alat-alat memasaknya.

" Kalian berdua keluarkan bahan-bahannya.. Luhan gege, bantu aku mengeluarkan alat-alat ini ," Sehun mulai mengomando. Dan mereka pun mulai bekerja.

" Kalau tidak salah lihat, dilemari ini ada mangkuk dan loyang ," ucap Luhan melompat-lompat, mencoba untuk meraih mangkuk yang ada di dalam lemari.

" Hentikan itu, dasar pendek .." ejek Wufan dan segera mengambil mangkuk dan loyangnya. Luhan mencibil. Wufan memalingkan wajahnya, dan segera kembali kepada Yixing yang sibuk dengan takaran terigunya.

" Ini, Sehun ," kata Luhan sembari menyerahkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu ke arah Sehun yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan pengocoknya. " Hm.. Bahannya sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun, menatap kedua orang yang sedang berkutat dengan terigu dan chocolate cocoa bubuknya. Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan dengan terigu yang telah kotori wajah mereka. Lucu sekali.

" Baiklah, ayo Luhan gege.." Ajak Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, seakan berusaha untuk menutupi rona merah yang telah menghiasi pipinya. Wufan mengernyit, matanya menatap tajam pada kedua tangan yang sedang bergandengan itu, ia memutar bola matanya.

" Hey Han ," Panggil Sehun. " Hm ?" Yang bersangkutan menjawab.

' **Sejak kapan Sehun memanggil bocah itu 'han' ?' **pikir Wufan.

" Kapan kau mau pindah kemari ?" Tanya Sehun lagi. " Uh—itu—"

" Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Nanti kita bisa lebih sering bermain bersama di sini, memasak bersama.. Dan nanti aku akan mengajarimu memasak, lalu kita bisa bermain dengan Kuu-chan.." Ucap Sehun bersemangat, ia mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan ke dalam mangkuk, dan mengaduknya.

" Eh ?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih serius dengan adonannya.

" Sehunnie, dia di sini bukan untuk bermain denganmu ," Ucap Wufan, sekarang ia dan Yixing sedang menyiapkan krim untuk menghias cake-nya.

' **Wu Yifan ! Kumohon jangan bicarakan hal itu sekarang..'** pikir Luhan sesekali menatap Wufan tajam.

" Aku tidak tahu.." Ucap Luhan. " Seperti Wufan bilang, aku kan hanya—" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sehun dengan cepat menyodorkan mangkuk beserta pengocoknya kepada Luhan. Luhan membelakkan matanya, tidak mengerti. " Ayo coba.." ucap Sehun.

" Oh.." Luhan pun segera mengambil mangkuk yang disodorkan Sehun tadi. " Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Wufannie, Sehun dan Luhan barusan ," Ucap Yixing tiba-tiba.

" Xingxing, kau tidak perlu mengerti.." kata Wufan, dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Yixing menggembungkan pipinya.

" Wufan gege, sampai kapan kau mau berhenti berlibur dan kembali bekerja ? Sudah seminggu loh—" Ucap Sehun.

Wufan mendengus pelan. " Pekerjaan itu membuatku gila ,"

" Bukankah kau memang sudah gila ?" Ucap Luhan pelan, namun Wufan masih dapat mendengarnya. Wufan menatap Luhan tajam, sedangkan Luhan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

" Bukan seperti itu, Han—" Ucap Sehun ketika melihat adonan cake-nya berantakan.

" Sudahlah Sehun sebaiknya kau saja yang lakukan itu sendiri. Dia tidak berbakat ," Ejek Wufan. Luhan mendengus pelan, tidak menggubris ejekan Wufan. Sedangkan Yixing menyikut lengan Wufan.

Sehun memberikan mangkuk yang berisi telur dan mixer pada Luhan. " Kau bisa menggunakan ini kan ?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian menyalakan mixernya untuk mengocok telur. Sehun mengocok adonan cake, dan Wufan juga Yixing masih menyiapkan topping untuk cake.

" Hey, Han—" Panggil Sehun. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya sudah terkena adonan cake. " Hahahahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali !"

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan mencolek adonan itu dan mengoleskannya ke pipi Sehun. " Hahaha ! Sekarang kita impas !"

" Belum !" Ucap Sehun sembari mengambil segenggam tepung terigu dan menaburkannya pada Luhan. " Hey !"

" Hahahaha !"

" Mereka itu lucu sekali ya ? Sangat serasi—" Ucap Yixing sesekali melirik kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang asik bermain-main.

Wufan daritadi hanya terdiam dan mengamati Luhan dan Sehun. Matanya menatap Luhan dan Sehun nyalang. " Wufannie ? Kau kenapa ?"

" Hey ! Bisakah kalian berhenti ? Kalian menghancurkan dapurku tahu !" Seru Wufan pada akhirnya. Luhan dan Sehun menatap Wufan. Kemudian saling colek mencolek adonan kembali.

Wufan mendengus. " Aku tidak mau membantu lagi ," Ucapnya kemudian melepaskan celemeknya, dan pergi dari dapur. " Kalian bereskan sendiri ,"

" Hey ! Wufannie !" Panggil Yixing. " Tunggu sebentar ya—" Lanjutnya kemudian mengejar Wufan.

" Ahahahahaa !" Tawa Sehun lepas. Luhan berhenti sejenak, " Hey Sehunnie, kita sepertinya memang sudah keterlaluan. Wufan pasti sangat marah karena dapurnya berantakan seperti ini ,"

" Hh, biasanya ruangan seberantakan apapun juga ia tidak marah. Jika kami punya waktu santai, kami akan membereskannya bersama. Dia hanya iri karena tidak bisa bermain seperti kita—"

" Begitu ya ,"

" Ah sudah-sudah, ayo selesaikan adonan ini, dan bereskan dapurnya ," Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Ada apa Wufannie ?" Tanya Yixing dan duduk di sebelah Wufan.

" Tidak apa-apa Xing, hanya sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk melakukan apapun ," Ucap Wufan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing.

Yixing tertawa kecil. " Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakkan begini ?"

' **Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, XingXing. Sejak bertemu dengan bocah itu aku merasa hidupku jadi berbeda—'**

Wufan menutup matanya perlahan. Dan tertidur.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

TING

" Uwaaaaaaaahhh !" Seru Luhan ketika cake itu dikeluarkan dari oven. " Harumnya enak sekali !"

" Han, tolong ambilkan krim dan sisa strawberry nya ," Ucap Sehun. Tanpa bicara panjang lebar Luhan langsung mengambil krim dan strawberry nya. " Ini ,"

" Siap ?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk semangat. Sehun mengambil 2 buah plastik segitiga dan memasukkan krim kocok itu ke dalamnya, dan mengikat plastiknya lalu membolongi bagian ujungnya. Ia memberikan plastik yang berisi krim itu pada Luhan.

Luhan menghias cake tersebut dengan krim, sedangkan Sehun menaburkan coklat blok yang sudah diiris tipis-tipis, dan memberikan potongan-potongan strawberry di atasnya.

" Foilaaaaa ! Cake chocolate strawberry ala chef Hunhun dan chef Hanhan !" Ucap Sehun, disambut dengan tawa Luhan.

" Yixing dan Wufan harus mencobanya ," Ucap Luhan. " Aku akan panggil mereka berdua ," Lanjutnya dan melepaskan celemek yang ia gunakan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur, namun matanya telah menangkap suatu pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat serasi. Wufan bersender di bahu Yixing dan tertidur. Sedangkan Yixing bersenandung kecil.

DEG

Luhan menggenggam bajunya erat. Entah mengapa rasanya dadanya sangat sakit. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, namun matanya tidak bisa berpaling.

TEP

Luhan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat ketika merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya.

" Se—Sehun ?"

" Kau sudah memanggil Yixing gege dan Wufan gege ?"

" Ke—kelihatannya mereka sedang sibuk ," Gumam Luhan pelan. " Kita makan sendiri saja ! Aku belum pernah mencoba masakanku sendiri !" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang nampak dipaksakan. Ia kembali ke meja dapur dan mengambil pisau roti, dan memotong cakenya.

" Han, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun. Orang yang dipanggil hanya mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa apanya ?"

" Barusan wajahmu merah padam. Ada apa ? Kau sakit ?"

" Aku ? Sakit ? Mustahil ! Hahaha—ayo dimakan !" Ucap Luhan dan menyendokkan cake itu ke dalam mulutnya. " Uwaaaaah ! Enak sekali !"

Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Luhan menatapnya intens. " Tunggu apa lagi ? Ayo dimakan, ini enak sekali loh ! Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal !"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Luhan, lalu ikut memakan cake itu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Sehun ," Panggil Yixing ketika Sehun sudah keluar dari dapur. Yang dipanggil sendiri hanya menoleh.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan yang sangat penting. Bisakah kau sampaikan permintaan maafku pada orang ini ?" Ucap Yixing dan menunjuk lelaki yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Yixing tertawa kecil.

" Hn, baiklah—"

" Xiexie, Sehunnie. Luhan mana ? Aku mau berpamitan dulu ,"

" Dia masih membereskan dapur ,"

" Ah—aku tidak mau mengganggu. Kalau begitu sampaikan juga maafku pada Luhan ya—"

" Yixing gege, tidak akan mencoba cake nya ?"

" Umm—sepertinya tidak. Maaf ya, mungkin lain waktu kita bisa masak-masak lagi ,"

" Sayang sekali. Padahal rasanya sangat enak, kau pasti suka—"

" Baiklah, aku janji. Jika ada waktu luang, aku akan mampir kesini dan buat cake lagi. Oke ? Maaf Sehun aku buru-buru. Sampai jumpa ," Ucapnya dan keluar dari apartement itu.

" Yixing kemana ?" Tanya Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur membawa plastik yang berisi sampah-sampah.

" Dia sudah pulang. Ia minta maaf karena ada suatu urusan penting—"

" Sayang sekali, Yixing kan belum mencoba cakenya ,"

" Dia bilang lain waktu akan datang lagi, dan membuat cake lagi bersama ,"

" Oh ," Luhan menatap Wufan yang masih tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum lembut.

' **Wu Yifan ,'**

" Han, aku mau membereskan cake nya dulu ya. Kau beristirahatlah, sepertinya kau kelelahan ," Sehun tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Sehun kembali ke dapur.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Wufan. Matanya terus menangkap sosok Wufan yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Luhan senyum terkulum. Tanpa disadarinya ia memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya terus mendekati wajah Wufan. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Wufan yang beraturan menggelitik wajahnya.

Wufan membuka matanya perlahan. Jantungnya rasanya mau copot ketika ditatapnya wajah manis Luhan yang sangat dekat. Nafasnya tercekat.

" Hey Xiao Lu mau apa kau ?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

Title : My Rival My Love

Pairing: Kris x Luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Angst (for this chapter)

Disclaimer : Kris is Luhan's and Luhan is Kris'

Chapter 6

" Hey Xiao Lu, mau apa kau ?" Tanya Wufan. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup.

Luhan terdiam. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan akhirnya matanya terbelalak sempurna. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

" Xiao Lu ?"

" HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH

Luhan mendorong Wufan hingga ia jatuh tersungkur dari sofa. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup bersahutan.

" Xiao Lu ! Apa-apaan kau ?! Kau yang duluan mendekatiku ! Kau mau apa ?! Menciumku hah ?!" Seru Wufan dengan nada menggoda. Wufan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menahan tawanya ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Luhan.

" Ayo cium ! Cium ! Ayo ayo !" Wufan bangkit dan mendekati wajah Luhan. " Ayo !"

" DASAR MESUM ! MENJAUH DARIKUUUUUUUUU !" Seru Luhan dan segera menendang tubuh Wufan.

" Ouch !" Seru Wufan beriringan dengan debum tubuhnya di lantai. " Sakit tahu !"

" Ada ribut-ribut apa ini ?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

" Hey Sehunnie, coba tebak—" Wufan melirik Luhan yang sudah membelakkan matanya. Gigi Luhan bergemerutuk, ia memberi isyarat pada Wufan untuk tidak menceritakan apapun dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Apa ?" Tanya Sehun.

" Barusan si Xiao Lu ini—hmmmppp! Mmmmppp !" Luhan dengan sigap menutup mulut Wufan dengan kedua tangannya.

" Ada apa sih dengan kalian ?" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak menuju ke toilet.

" Hmmmmmpppp !" Wufan memberontak, dan sukses Luhan akhirnya melepaskan tangannya sebelum..

BRUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH

Luhan dan Wufan membelakkan matanya ketika bibir mereka dipertemukan, dalam posisi Luhan berada di atas Wufan.

Luhan buru-buru berdiri sebelum merasakan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya. Wufan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Luhan menutup bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

" Ke—ke—kenapa bi—bisa ?" Tanya Luhan tergugup-gugup. " Po—pokoknya i—tu semua sa—salahmu !"

" Kenapa aku ?! Kau kan yang mulai duluan ! Suruh siapa kau mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumku saat aku sedang tidur ! Beruntung aku langsung membuka mata, jika tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada bibirku yang indah ini—" Ucap Wufan sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

" Si—siapa ?! Aku ?! Tch, untuk apa menciummu ? Aku masih normal ! Bukan pria gila sepertimu ! Untuk apa mencium orang yang sangat menyebalkan sepertimu ?!"

" Tidak usah banyak alasan ! Aku tahu kok kau menyimpan perasaan padaku kan ? Iya kan ?" Tanya Wufan dengan nada menggoda, ia menaik turunkan alisnya sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika didapatinya wajah Luhan yang semakin memerah.

" Apa bibirku memang se-seksi itu apa ? Sampai-sampai kau mau menciumku segala ,"

" A—apa katamu ?! Ka—kau benar-benar ya—MENYEBALKAN !" Seru Luhan dan mendorong Wufan yang sudah siap meledakkan tawanya.

" Rasakan ini !" Seru Luhan dan menendang kaki Wufan keras-keras.

" Ouch ! Sakit tahu ! Dasar menyebalkan !" Seru Wufan sembari menyentil dahi Luhan.

" Awwwww !"

" Hahaha sakit kan ?! Rasakan itu !" Wufan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mendekatinya dan menggelitiki Wufan. Wufan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan Luhan ikut tertawa.

" AHAHAHA—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! AMPUN ! ADUH ! HAHAHAHAHAHA—A-AKU TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI ! AHAHAHAHA ! LUHAN ! HENTIKAN LUHAN ! AHAHAHAHA !" Wufan terus tertawa seperti kegilaan, tapi Luhan tidak mendengarkannya dan terus menggelitiki Wufan sembari tertawa.

" LUHAN—LUHAN AHAHAHAH ! AKU—ADUH HAHAHAHAHA—AMPUN LUHAN !"

" Aku tidak akan berhenti~ Lalalalala~" Ucap Luhan dan terus menggelitiki Wufan tanpa ampun.

" ADUH JANGAN SENTUH BAGIAN ITU ADUH ! GELI ! AMPUN LUHAAAAAAAANN !"

" Tidak dengar~ tidak dengar~"

" XIAO LU, BERHENTI ATAU KUCIUM LAGI ?!" Seru Wufan yang sukses membuat Luhan terdiam. Wufan tersenyum penuh arti.

" RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU !" Seru Wufan dan menindih tubuh Luhan dan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun.

" HUWAAAAAAAAA ! WUFANNIE AKU MINTA MAAF ! AMPUN—AHAHAHAHA ! AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN—AHAHAHAHA—TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGI—ADUH—HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA !"

" Tidak dengar~ tidak dengar~" Ucap Wufan dan terus menggelitiki Luhan yang sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, menatap Wufan dan Luhan bergantian. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Wufan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sekitarnya. Ia segera berdiri dan memberikan Luhan ruang.

" Yixing sudah pulang, ia bilang ada urusan penting jadi—"

" Iya aku sudah tahu ," Potong Wufan cepat, dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

" **Tch, barusan tertawa-tawa, sekarang kembali menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Dasar aneh !" **dengus Luhan di dalam hatinya, ia menggembungkan pipinya. **" Tapi barusan itu.."**

BLUSH

Pipi Luhan kembali bersemu merah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. **" Astaga, Xi Luhan. Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wufan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjangnya. Ia menatap boneka alpaca besar yang bertengger di ranjang ukuran king size nya. Wufan menarik boneka alpaca itu ke dalam pelukannya. " Ibu.." Bisik Wufan pelan.

" **Ibu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku hanya bisa memeluk Ace, boneka darimu. Ibu, kapan kita bisa bertemu ? Apa kau masih mengingatku ? Bagaimana dengan kabar Jiangyi disana ? Pasti dia sudah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Aku harap Jiangyi bisa menjaga ibu disana, jangan seperti aku yang meninggalkan ibu, gara-gara orang tua yang biasa kupanggil ayah itu. Ibu, aku tersiksa disini.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu—"**

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppp Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppp

Wufan mengambil ponselnya yang ia tinggal di meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan malas ia mengangkat teleponnya.

" … "

" _**Wu Yifan ? Kemana saja kau ? Ayah sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban ,"**_ Ucap suara pria dewasa dengan aksen Kanada yang sangat kental.

" … "

" _**Ayah sudah memikirkan tentang pertunanganmu dengan nona Jung—"**_

" Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan gadis itu !"

" _**Kau tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolak pertunanganmu dengannya ,"**_

" Ayah dengar, aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri !"

" _**Benben, umurmu sudah 23 tahun dan kau belum menemukan siapa—"**_

" Aku masih memiliki Yixing !"

" _**Hahaha ! Kau pikir sampai berapa lama anak itu akan bertahan denganmu ?"**_

" Aku akan membuatnya bersama denganku selamanya !"

" _**Jangan bercanda Benben. Aku memiliki segudang rencana untukmu, sebaiknya kau menuruti saja perkataanku dan bertunangan dengannya ,"**_

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau !" Seru Wufan. " Dengar ya orang tua ! Cukup sudah kau memaksaku sebagai budakmu ! Kalau kau masih memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengan gadis gila itu, aku akan kembali kepada ibu !"

PRAAAAAAAKKK

Wufan melemparkan ponselnya ke tembok, sehingga ponsel iphone bernuansa putihnya berhamburan di lantai kamarnya. Wufan mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

" AKU BENCI AYAH !"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Sehun, mungkin malam ini aku tidak akan menginap disini ," Luhan membuka pembicaraan di tengah keheningan diantara Sehun-Luhan-Wufan di meja makan.

" Kenapa memangnya ?" Tanya Sehun tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan terus makan, sama seperti Wufan. Luhan sebenarnya merasa sedikit kikuk dengan suasana seperti ini karena biasanya ia bertengkar dengan Wufan atau bercanda dengan Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, " Ada urusan yang harus kulakukan ,"

" Oh ," Jawab Sehun yang terlampau singkat, membuat Luhan penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Oh iya, minggu depan teman-temanku akan datang kemari dan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan kemenangan tender perusahaan. Aku ingin kalian membereskan barang-barang yang tidak penting di ruang tengah ," Ucap Wufan dengan bossy-tone nya.

" Iya ," Jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Luhan memperhatikan Wufan intens. Caranya makan, benar-benar lambat untuk porsi makan yang cukup besar. Tapi Wufan malah terkesan lucu karena ketika ia makan, pipinya membulat dan bergerak naik turun. Belum lagi Wufan makan sembari memajukan bibirnya yang tipis, tapi sangat kissable itu. Luhan hampir saja tertawa, namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

Sehun menengok ke arah Luhan—yang sedang menatap Wufan—dan menoleh ke arah Wufan yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia menaruh sumpitnya di samping piringnya. " Aku selesai ,"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, " Kenapa ? Makanannya masih belum habis ,"

Sehun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Luhan dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang telah menghilang di balik pintu, dan menatap Wufan bergantian. " Kau tahu Sehun kenapa ?"

" Bukan urusanku ," Jawab Wufan cepat dan segera menyelesaikan makannya.

" Tch, benar-benar menyebalkan !" Dengus Luhan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. " Han, ada apa ?"

Luhan mengusap tengkuknya. " Hn—masalah kepindahanku waktu itu, aku sudah membawa barang-barangku kemari—"

" Bawa masuk saja ," Sehun segera kembali duduk di depan televisi di kamarnya, dan memegang stick PS nya. Sedangkan Luhan buru-buru membawa barang-barang yang ia taruh di dekat pintu—ia belum sempat memindahkannya karena keburu diajak Sehun berbelanja pagi tadi.

Luhan mengamati kamar Sehun yang notabene-nya hampir sama dengan kamar Wufan. Jendela besar yang memberikan pemandangan kota dengan gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang. Balkon dengan pintu geser. Semuanya sama, hanya bedanya tata letak furniture kamarnya, dan kamar Sehun nampak lebih rapih dibandingkan dengan milik Wufan.

Luhan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dan menaruhnya di sisi yang kosong di kamar itu.

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK

Luhan mengejang pelan dan membelakkan matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun sebelum akhirnya berkata, " Itu pasti Wufan ! Ayo kita lihat !"

Luhan segera berdiri, namun tubuhnya ditarik mundur ketika Sehun menariknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tubuh Luhan terhempas di sebelah Sehun, untungnya karpet di kamar Sehun cukup empuk untuk membuat bokongnya tidak merasa sakit menghantamnya.

" Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Biasanya kalau ia sedang emosi dengan ayahnya, ia selalu seperti itu—"

" Tapi, Wufan—"

" Dia butuh waktu sendirian ," Ucap Sehun meyakinkan, membuat Luhan terdiam.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, ia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Luhan, " Aku lihat hubungan kalian sedikit membaik ya ?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens. " Hah ? Ma—maksudmu ? A—aku tidak mengerti.."

" Aku lihat kalian semakin bertambah dekat, walau pada akhirnya kalian tetap bertengkar juga ,"

" Siapa ?" Tanya Luhan yang kelewat polos. Sehun mendengus kesal. " Siapa lagi ? Kau—Luhan dan Wufan gege !"

" O—oh, bi—biasa saja ," Ucap Luhan yang terbata. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya saat sedang iseng menatap wajah Wufan yang sedang tertidur—semuanya terasa begitu cepat baginya.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Luhan. Ia ingin sekali tersenyum jika melihatnya, apalagi ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang ditemukannya—seorang Wu Yifan tertawa lepas ketika ia menggelitikinya, tapi apalah daya, Luhan tidak ingin Sehun memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

" Biasa saja bagaimana ?" Tanya Sehun. " Aku belum pernah melihat Wufan gege tertawa seperti itu, bahkan dengan Yixing gege pun belum pernah—"

_**Apa ? Bohong!**_ Luhan membelakkan matanya. " Be—benarkah ?"

" Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini ?"

" Maksudmu ?"

" Berjuang untuk mendapatkan kalungmu, menuruti semua perkataan Wufan gege, dan tinggal disini sementara keluargamu berada di tempat yang sangat jauh—"

_**Aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin sampai Wufan merasa aku tidak berguna lagi dan membuangku..**_

" Aku tidak tahu—"

" Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terlalu polos, Han. Bisa saja kan, Wufan gege tidak akan pernah mengembalikan kalungmu, atau mungkin kalungnya sudah ia buang sekarang ?"

" Ti—tidak mungkin ia se—perti itu ! Ia sudah berjanji padaku !"

" Tidak ada yang tahu kan ?"

" Tapi aku percaya padanya. Ia pasti masih menyimpan kalungku ," Ucap Luhan mantap.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. " Kau menyukainya ya ?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Sehun yang terlalu to the point itu, benar-benar membuat dada Luhan rasanya di tekan kuat-kuat sehingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, ia ingin menjawab, tapi antara hati dan akalnya sudah tidak selaras, hal itulah yang membuat Luhan terus diam.

Sehun buru-buru berdiri, ia berkata sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, " Jangan terlalu berharap pada Wufan gege. Ia sudah punya kekasih kan ? Lagipula aku rasa ia tidak mungkin menyukaimu—" Ucapnya ketus dan akhirnya keluar.

"_**Aku rasa ia tidak mungkin menyukaimu"**_ kata-kata it uterus terngiang-ngiang di otak Luhan. Terus terulang seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang terus memutar filmnya.

_**Iya benar, Wufan tidak mungkin menyukaimu, Luhan. Siapa kau ? Punya hak apa kau untuk berharap padanya ? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya selama seminggu, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Kau bahkan selalu berkelahi karena alasan sepele dengannya. Kau bukan lelaki manis dan baik hati seperti Yixing. Ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu, kau hanya berperan sebagai pemeran pendukung dalam kehidupannya yang sempurna. Jangan terlalu berharap, Luhan..**_

Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak—seolah tidak membiarkan sedikitpun oksigen memasuki rongga pernafasannya. Jantungnya rasanya hampir copot. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Hatinya berkecamuk, mencampur segala perasaan antara terluka-sedih-marah-bingung, yang sudah siap ia tumpahkan kapan saja. Tubuhnya bergetar. Setetes cairan bening mulai mengaliri pipinya.

Luhan menangis dalam keheningan.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
